I'm Staying for the Money, Right?
by RazorbladeKiss0397
Summary: Kiera moves to Gotham with her mom and brothers. She needs money to survive with her family, will this job be a onetime thing. Or will she finally let her real self out and stop being, "sane." This summary is sucky, because it is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit," what am I going to do now? I need a job that can pay me enough to pay for the rent. I kicked the empty can of beer that was beside me. I can't believe I've been in Gotham for only a while.

I moved from Texas with my family, my mom, older brother and little brother. My eldest brother and his fiancé stayed behind, he was always scared of actually doing something. Why did we leave Texas, well because of family that's why. Reason being my little brother finally graduated and turned 18, which my mom was able to divorce my father. How I hate him! Always mentally abusing us! Economically abusing us! Verbally abusing us! Practically driving us insane! I mean my mom had it worst, since she was little her parents would physically abuse as well as the other three I mentioned. We live with our grandma and grandpa, her parents, as well as my stupid father. I mean we love our grandparents, we found out the hard way they didn't really care about us. They rather have us gone and have our douchebag Uncles and Tia living with them or in this case visit. When they would make our grandparents sleep on the floor, their parents.

Enough about the ranting anyways long story short my only real family I have is my mom, older brother and little brother. I do not consider my eldest brother a brother; my other brothers get upset about it. My mom is a Saint; well not really, she has always been there for brothers and me. She gave us knowledge, because she is so smart. Taught us how to be manner able, as well as putting on a mask. I taught myself that when I was only six years old. My brothers and I can act like the nicest person you ever met, yet we might not even like you and only show are true colors when we are around each other. We blend in; we trick people and sometimes destroy them without them even realizing it. Now that is fun to see, especially if you do it to them mentally. Telling them these things when no one is around and then you see their brain crack right in front of you and they are never the same again. Ah yes, that makes me feel so good! For some reason we are always sad, we can be happy at times but still sad. How should I put it, "We have a feeling of longing, melancholy."

I am Kiera, my family is of European descendants and I am fourth generation American. I guess we just call ourselves Hispanics. I am four feet and eleven inches, my skin tone is white, to where people say I look dead. My hair is raven black, it goes half-way down my back and it's straight, I have chocolate brown eyes. I'm skinny, but not boney, well I have curves. Everyone would say I look like splitting image of my mom, almost like clone. She is a couple of inches taller than me, and has some meat on her for popping out four babies. Hey, she is all beauty to me. I'm 19 years old, and prefer to wear my hair down.

My older brother's name is Rodolfo which means famous wolf. Ironically he is kind of like a dog unlike me; people say I'm like a cat, Panther. He has long black hair like me that stops at his forearm; he always wears it in a low ponytail. He is five feet and three inches and skinny. He has the same skin tone as me and eye color. He can be very emotional at times but he can be really mean. He is very over protective of family like I am. The thing with him is he acts before he thinks, not good at all. He is 21 years old.

My little brother who is 18 years old name is Ciro meaning like the sun. He is five feet and six inches tall and has long hair that goes down to his forearm as well. His hair is dark brown to where it looks black but in the sunlight looks brown up close. He has the same skin tone as me and his eyes are brown mixed with light brown. He is a fluffy guy but it fits him because how tall he is, kind of looks like a football player without the muscles. He is a real goof ball when you get to know him, but he can be a total asshole! He is kind of like my twin, but he can be such a jerk. He also just wears his hair down; he doesn't even bother to brush it sometimes. He is always nice, to the people he likes. If he doesn't like you, he will straight up tell you, also he is a pyromaniac.

Rodolfo, Ciro and I all graduated from the same high school in Texas. That high school was an advance high school, so not only did you take high school classes but college classes as well. We graduated with our high school diploma and Associates Degree; we still want to continue college. Yeah, you have a bunch of smart geeks who can manipulate people and who are basically crazy. The good part is we know how to hide and control it. Enough about the background story let's get back to me in a dark alley way.

"I would do anything for money right now," I said to no one in particular. Looking at the dark alley way I'm standing, maybe I should have stayed as a tutor at my old high school and send them money. Too late for that I suppose. "Hey kid you want a job?" I looked to where the voice was coming from; it was a man with a hoody on. I slowly slid the pen into my hand I had hiding in my jacket sleeve. My mom always said to carry a pen or pencil in your hand just in case something happens. That and I'm not allowed to have a knife or play with them, because something about I'm going to kill someone. "Yeah," I told him, thinking of my surroundings to make sure nothing fishy happens. "Follow me," he said making a gesture with his head. "If you're going to do anything to harm me, I will kill you," I said to him in a serious tone. I never killed anyone before, I beat up my dad, but I didn't remember that everything had gone black from so much anger I had. The man snickered and said, "I understand kid. Just follow me okay." I followed him, until he walked into a door in an abandoned house. I waited out to listen if I can hear anything, "Damn, it's quiet." The man came out, "Come on kid, aren't you coming." I walked in, "Yes sir, I'm following," hearing him murmuring something about liking respect.

After some turns and going down stairs we made it to a dark room. I love dark places, I really don't like the light. "We got a volunteer boss," the man said with his deep voice, while walking to a man that was standing at the end of the old wooden table, with his back to us. In kind of high pitched voice the man with his back to us said, "Well, let's see if the person takes the job unlike those two other teenage boys." The man with his back still towards me called for the man in the hoody apparently his name is Dan. The man leaned to Dan and whispered something to him, 'huh,' I thought to myself I can always here what people are whispering. "Hey kid, come over here. The boss wants to tell you what the job is," Dan said to me with a smile. I walked towards him and he yanked a chair out from under the table, "sit," he commanded. Like a good little 'ol person I did what I was told. I sat with my left leg crossed, over my right leg, the way men usually sat.

The man that had his back to me turned around and said, "Alright this is the job," he said putting a white file on the table and staring at me waiting for an expression. My eyes got big for a second that went back to its normal size; I was shocked by the way he looked. He had dirty blond greasy hair that was shoulder length and died green, looks like it needed a touch up, but it did him some justice. He was wearing a purple suit with a green vest and he had makeup, or face paint. Yup, defiantly face paint you can smell the oils in it. His face had white paint, with black around his eyes, his green eyes, and red out lining his lips and scars. His scar was attached to the ends of mouth, making him look like he was always smiling. He is tall and lanky but hunched over like he was carrying a burden. When my eyes had gone back to its normal shape, I gave him a small relaxing smile. I never really smile accept with my family but I felt comfortable in this warehouse. "Okay," I said opening the file, "Can I just say, I personally like purple, as well as black, red but I favor silver jewelry." He just stared at me some more, "Are you making fun of me," he said with a stern voice that was almost threatening.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled more and laughed a little, "No, did you want me too? Sorry, I laughed, it's just your voice was so threatening and you had a serious face. I can't take things to serious." He just raised an eye brow as if you 'still haven't realized who I am.' I did the same thing, and then I remembered looking at the news every now and then, 'oh shit,' I thought to myself. "You're the Clown Prince," I said in a whisper yell while jumping in my seat. "You're the freaking Joker," I said in realization, "You are very creative, you just express yourself by painting the town with chaos and wearing the clothes you do. I'm Goth to express how I feel, not hardcore Goth, but nothing compared to what you do."

The Joker smiled and said, "Dan, I like her already. Hopefully you go through with the job. Where did you say you were from kid? I can kind of here an accent come out every now and then." I glanced at him and Dan, "I didn't, but I'm from Texas, the deep South." He looked at me in an intrigued way, Dan ended up asking, "You know how to cook Southern food? I like that little southern bell accent that comes out." I looked at him with a big smile, "Yup, cook and bake. I can cook other food besides Southern though." The Joker sat down and pulled the file between us on the table, "Okay so here it is I owe someone a favor and well I didn't feel like doing a little job like this. Any way, you need to kill this man tomorrow night," he told me picking up his picture. I was listening to him and reading the file, that's my home city. Is that a picture of his car, not it can't be him. I looked up at the picture and started laughing hysterically and crying. "I have to kill him," I asked after I had stopped laughing and crying, whipping the tear streaks off my face.

"Uhhh, yeah," the Joker said his tongue licking his lip. I sat there, "So that's how he got the money," I said to neither of the men. I looked at the pictures again, a good awhile I spent not seeing that face. Not seeing him. Mr. Suarez, Francisco Suarez. "What's he doing in my city," I practically hissed with lip curling up as I said it. "Well sweetheart, he's dealing drugs," the Joker said as if I was little four year old. I gave him a death stare, "I know that!" I was trying to control myself but I couldn't, I snapped. I stood up and grabbed the chair I was sitting on and hurled at the wall screaming in anger! Thank god Dan ducked in time because the chair ended up breaking. "I HATE YOU," I screamed enraged. I started walking around, "I was perfectly fine until I meet him. Well people always called me crazy but that's not the point. I had all my emotions locked up, but then my freshmen year I walked into his classroom! He would tell me things; compliment me, giving me attention I don't get. I have always been bullied since day one and abused since day one. So you know over time I fell for him, I loved him for basically about four years! He would make me happy and then make me sad, make me cry. He is the only one who knew how to use my emotions against me! And I hate emotions!"

I started taking deep breaths and continued my angry rant; I notice the Joker was leaning against a box with his head in his glove covered hand. Dan said in a confused way, "A teacher?" I looked at him pulling my hair, "YES A TEACHER!" I started walking around again, "You don't know how much I hated feeling these emotions. I never wanted to fall in love and I did! I HATED MYSELF! I hated him! I loved and hated him! Why did he choose me! He had been married so many times already! We never did anything; he promised I will never have to worry again. It wasn't till I started working at the school we started seeing each other. Sure we kissed, and he was helping me with my family problems. Giving me money to help my mom, and then I found out the only reason why he was doing that was to take my virginity away. He ripped my heart out and danced on it. When I found out that, I said 'no.' He ended the relationship like nothing, it turned out he kept in touch with his first wife. They practically hanged out all the time. We all know what that means! I don't even think he loved me, just wanted me for sex, because I had never been touched. Well, I should have notice by the way he was trying to get me away from my family."

I stood there for a bit and started walking to where the Joker was at looking at me as if I was a new person. He looked too intrigued by me. "He was my first love, first kiss, first boyfriend and will be my first kill. I'll take that offer." The Joker started laughing, "You do realized you broke some more stuff." I looked around to see more broken chairs, the table flipped over on its side and the file papers scattered everywhere. I flipped the table right side up and started picking up the papers, "Sorry, I will clean up the mess." I heard his footsteps get close to me as I heard Dan sweeping up the broken chairs into a pile. "As much as I like the idea of having a good little minion, we need to finish talking about the job," he said and patted my head. "I hate it when people pat my head," I murmured.

When I stood up my nose was where his chest was, so close, I took a big step back and gave him the file. "As I was saying, show back up here tomorrow Dan will drive you to the place and I will give you the money when you come back." I gave him a smirk, "Sounds good to me," I said sticking my right hand out. He looked back and forth at my hand and at my face. He then took my hand I shook it firmly and looking in his eyes, "It will be a pleasure doing business with you." We put some distance between us, "So, does that mean I get to use some toys." He looked at me, "Toys?" I was watching him take off his gloves, "Yeah, you know knives." He then answered my questions, "That will be taken care of tomorrow, just make sure you get your ass here."

"One more thing, how much is the pay," I asked hoping it was enough money to pay the rent. "Five hundred," he said. I started making calculations in my head. A smile crept up on my face, "That's enough money to pay rent and buy a month's supply of groceries." I started walking to the way I came in fighting the urge to start dancing, "Well, I guess I'm out. See you both tomorrow." I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I heard the boss call out. "Yes," I asked him. "Uhh, what's your name," he asked with his eye brows furrow. "Kiera," I said waiting for approval to leave. He nodded his head giving me approval to leave. "Nice boots by the way," he added as I was going up the stairs. "Thanks boss," I yelled to him. I do love these boots there like combat boots, except they have a bunch of buckles and black leather on them, very comfortable. I bought two pairs of these bad boys. Time to get home, and call Rodolfo to let him know I'm okay.

She is an interesting kid, I can tell she is not right in the head, but she seems smart. "Dan," I called out as I licked my lip, "make sure she gets home safe." Dan looked at me with a curious expression. "I said go," I told him taking out knife to play with. "Alright I'm going," he said walking off.

I called Rodolfo when I was good distance away from the warehouse. I told him I got a job and we were going to pay the rent and buy groceries for a month. I didn't give him any details about the job, he would kill me. I stopped at a store to buy some incense, running low on them. I had a feeling I was being followed so two blocks away from the apartments I hid against a wall to see who was following me. It was freaking Dan. I saw him looking around trying to find where I went.

I walked to where that brown haired man was standing, "What the hell Dan," I asked. "Shit," he screamed, "don't fucking do that you scared me." I just stared at him, "Sorry, I tend to do that to people, so why you following me." We started moving close to a building to get out of the busy sidewalk, "The boss told me to make sure you got home safe." I gave him a confused look and he just shrugged. "Okay well stays some distance away from me," I told him giving him look. "Yeah, I understand you have brothers. Don't worry; I think it is weird how he told me to do this to."

"Oh your back and you brought food," I got up as Dan placed the Chinese food on the table. "Yeah, she got home safe, and this is her address and apartment number," he said handing me a piece of paper with the information written on it. He continued talking, "I knew you might ask later so I did it already."

I shoved the paper in my pant pocket. I licked my lip again, "Uhhh, did she do anything weird." Dan looked slurping his noodles, "Nothing weird really, except she went into this store and bought incense. I went in to the shop and asked a random person what she bought." Incense what the hell is that used for, don't people use that to relax or to 'get in the mood.' Isn't she a virgin, well whatever! I'll find out what she is all about. I picked up a picture of her 'ex' from the file; I wonder if she can actually go through with killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby," I said petting my beautiful black cat. Her name is Sasha, she hair color is the same as mine and she glowing yellow eyes. My family says she is just like me; I've had her for ten years now. She is Black Panther mix, when I adopted her they knew the mother was in-door/ out-door cat but they didn't who the father was. Funny enough there was an actual wild feline that was on the loose during the time. She still keeps growing; her body length is half the size of German Shepard. "Mommy is going to go do her first kill," I said to her. She gave a look of approval. We are definitely connected.

I walked into the same warehouse I did yesterday, ready for action. I wore my other pair of boots I still had put up; I'm using these to do my dirty job. I wore my Army camouflage pants I got at a military store in Texas, a black fitted long sleeved shirt tucked into my pants, with a black leather belt with studs sticking out. My pants were also tucked into my boots and I wore a solid black trench coat. I saved a lot of money to get that jacket, and it came all the way from Russia, it was worth it.

As I was about to go down the steps I thought about that song, 'New York, New York by Frank Sinatra.' I started singing the same note of the song as I was going down the stairs. "Da, da da, dada da, da, da, da, dada da. Start spreading the neeewsss. I'm killing today! I want to be a part of it," as I finally made to the last step I sang with all my might, "JOKER!" I started laughing as Dan cheered me on, "Woo, you have a good voice. Hey why didn't you use my name?" I walked to where the table was at and leaned against it, "Thank you, and because you're not the boss man."

I heard the nasally voice coming from a distance, "Nice singing kid, so you going through with it." I watched as he got closer he was holding some fabric that was folded, and was wearing his purple jacket. I didn't realize I smiled when I was able to see a good view of him. His long sleeves were folded up showing is pale white skin and he wasn't wearing his gloves either. "Yes, I'm going through with it," I said with an affirm answer. "Good," he said standing next to me and putting what he had in his hand on the table. I turned around as I heard him roll out the fabric. My eyes started to twinkle as my smile got bigger; I didn't even know I can smile this big. I picked up one of the knives with a black handle and the blade was nice and sharp. "Their beautiful," I said sliding my index finger across the blade. I accidentally pricked the end of finger and blood started forming on it. "I love the color of blood," I said putting the finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding. I didn't notice he was staring at me, "Mmm, sorry. How did you get the toys?"

"Uh, well the guy provided the money; I'm giving you some profit for doing the job. Of course I'm going to keep some of the money," he said with his hands moving in the air. "So you bought them for me," I said nonchalantly, and picking up another knife. "Well yeah, it was kind of hard picking them out. I had to think of how small your hands are," he said staring at them. "There not that small! Any ways this is the best present I ever got, so when am I supposed to be heading out," picking up another knife. "Not until three hours," he said with smirk. "Ah man, I have to wait that long," I exclaimed looking at him while I took my jacket off and threw on the other side of the table. "It's not my fault you're an earlier birdie, I thought you would have come late honestly. Oh, that knife right there can cut through bones and those are throwing knives," he said pointing at them like a kid.

I giggled picking up the throwing knives, "Hey Dan, you want to balance something on your head." He looked up at me from where he was sitting, "what," I threw one of the knives toward his direction. He screamed as the knife hit the wall above his head and bounced off falling to the floor. "Damn it Kiera," he yelled getting up. I started giggling and heard the man with greasy hair laughing. Dan started stomping his way to me, "What is your problem?!" I tried to control myself from laughing anymore, "Oh, I'm sorry Dan-Dan. I just wanted to play with my new toys. You know I would never harm you." I walked to pick up my knife, Dan started talking, "I don't know, you looked crazy the way you were getting excited about the knives. And that could have hit me." The Jokers laughter started dying down and he giggled a little more saying "Dan-Dan." I walked back to the table putting the knives down, "Relax Dan, I'm good at math so I know what degree to throw it and where to aim."

"What should I do," I asked making sure I had everything on me. "We can show you around," Dan said looking at the Joker. "Uh, well, yeah sure," he said unsure licking his lips.

"So this place is like your own little house, underground," I said amazed, walking back into the living room. "Yeah, over here is my room and that room over there is the Boss's room," Dan explained pointing. "Cool, the place is descent not as messy as I thought it would have been. How did you two get the stuff and why does Dan live here," I asked looking at the both of them with a curious look. Surprisingly the man with the red lips answered, "Stole it, took it the only thing we bought was the washer and dryer. You should have seen Batman flipping out when I was stealing furniture." I giggled trying to picture the Joker stealing a bed set. "My family disowned me and left me. Plus we rather have a good quality washer and dryer with warranty. We bought it under my name." I laughed, "Sound just like my ex, his family won't even talk to him."

"I'm going to look at TV to past the time," Dan said sitting in a set comforter. I just sat in front of the couch on the floor with my back to middle of it. I kicked my left leg out and had my right leg bent, I was touching my lips out of a bad habit. The Joker had left and came back sitting on the left side of the couch. His right leg was brushing up against me every now and then as he tried to get comfortable. "Hey kid," he asked me. "Yes," I asked still looking at the TV since the news was on. "Do you know what incense are," he said as I heard him licking his lips, "I mean I heard of them." He then swung his legs above my head to stretch out on the couch. I put my head back against the couch to look at him, he had his hands folded behind the back of his head. "Well incense now and days are used to relax people, but they are also used in ceremonies and to warn of evil. Evil spirits that is," I explained to him. He gave me curious look and said, "Okay," then went back to looking at the TV.

A couple of minutes passed and his cell phone rang, he answered. When he answered he swung his legs above my head again and leaned back into the couch with his left leg crossed over his right leg. He started getting annoyed with whoever was talking to him. "No," he said, "Because I don't feel like doing it." He covered his eyes with his left hand, "No. No, no, no, no, no." I looked at him and put my left hand out to him, with a facial expression that said, 'give me the phone.' He gave it to me with a wary look; I slipped the phone into my right hand and put it next to my face. "HE SAID FUCK OFF," I screamed into it, the other side got quite and I hanged up before whoever was on the other side of the line said anything. I gave the phone back to him. I felt his posture sit up a little and he started scratching my scalp. Oh god, I love it when people do that, I pushed my head up against his hand more. I saw the time on the news and shot up, "It's almost nine." I looked at the Joker, "Can I borrow a screw driver," I asked. He looked at me confused and then at his hand that was scratching my head, "Uh, sure. It's in the middle drawer in the kitchen."

I zoomed over there and grabbed it; I started walking to the area where the knives and my coat was at. I put the screw driver in my right boot and started putting the knives in the pockets of my pants. I put one the knives that had a cover between my back and the waist of my pants. I threw my coat on, took out some leather gloves and put them on. I was curling up my hands into a fist and uncurling them. I turned around to see Dan and the Joker looking at me. I smiled, "Hey Dan you think can get me some pliers." He gave me a weird look and said, "Sure." After couple of seconds he handed it to me, "Thanks," I said and shoved it in my pocket. "You ready," Dan asked me with a serious look. "Yes, wait," I started howling like wolf in excitement. "Sorry, it's something my great, great grandfather would do before he would do something dangerous. My grandma said he would do that," I explained to him. "Now I'm ready," I said with an eager face. "Let's go," Dan said I started walking beside him. "I'm coming too," a familiar nasally voice came out. He started walking towards us "But you're doing the job sweetheart," he said pointing at me as he got in front of us leading the way. "Wouldn't have it any other way," I said skipping pass him and kept skipping all the way to the van. I was laughing all the way to van with a smile. "Hahaha, I get to finally kill him," I shouted out in happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman (or any of the characters related to Batman or the wonderful trilogy Batman movies Christopher Nolan gave us. I do own the characters I created, Kiera, Rodolfo, Ciro, and the dirtbag Francisco (whose name I made, sorry if that is actually someones full name!). I do not own the song or lyrics to Criminal by Sarah Paulson. (I will put the link in my profile, if you want to listen to the song.)**

**When you see the break or gigantic line that means P.O.V changes. I am still getting use to posting. **

**Most importantly, thank you to Leslie Lil and ! (^.^)b Your words encouraged me to continue! Please enjoy the story.**

On our way to the hotel Francisco was staying at I was sitting in the back with the Joker, while Dan was driving. "So what are you going to do," the man with his purple jacket asked me licking his lips as he ran his hand through his hair. I said in a seductive way, "Give him the most memorable night." Then I said quickly in my regular voice, "Oh wait, he won't remember because he'll be dead." I started laughing and the Joker joined in, "Ah music to my ears," I said to myself.

We finally arrived; Dan and the boss gave me a serious look. "You sure you can go through with this kid," the boss asked me. "Yes I'm sure," I told him with a serious look. "How are you going to enter the building," he asked me. "Since I want my identity to be protected and I don't want to get caught yet, I'm taking the fire escape that is in the back of the building. Then I'm crawling through the vents until I see his door number then, I am entering." He gave me a smile, "I think you're good to go." I took a deep breath and exited the van, "Alright, I'm out." I walked across the street and started walking to back of the building pretending I knew what I was doing. I found the fire escape and jumped up to grab the bottom of the latter to let it fall. "Alright, now to climb to the tenth floor," I said to myself. When I finally made it I looked at the window, it's one of those old fashion windows that you can open through the inside or out. "Well, that made life easier for me," I checked to see if anyone was walking or if there was a camera, "Nope I'm good to go." I closed the window behind me once I got inside, and started walking still checking if there were cameras or people. I turned a corner and there was vent on the ground, 'perfect,' I thought to myself. I started unscrewing it and made sure the screws were secure in my zipper pocket. I got inside the vent and pulled the cover back on.

* * *

I looked at the time on the radio that was in the van, twelve minutes passed. That's it I'm going in there. "Dan open the glove compartment, put on the clown mask and take the pistol," I told him licking my lips. "What, you never do this, nor do you ever come on a rookies job," he said to me still doing what I told him to do. I pulled the pistol out from the back of my pants, making sure it was loaded. "We're just going to be in the room next to her and make sure nothing happens to her, okay," I said to him irritated. "Alright, alright will go," he said getting out of the van.

We crossed the street and started walking to the back of the building. "How are we going to get in," Dan asked me through the mask. I waved the gun around and pointed at the back door, "I don't care if anyone sees me."

* * *

'Ah ha,' there's his room; I kicked the vent opened and crawled out. I simply knocked on the door and was ready to grab the door knob because he always looked through the peep hole. He opened it and tried to close it, but I grabbed the knob to quick and shoved my foot between the door and doorway. "Ahhhh, you got me," he said with his Argentine accent. I giggled thinking about how I was going to kill him, and him thinking I think he's funny. His humor always sucked. He stood in the door way shirtless leaning against it and holding the door knob I let go of. "What do you want," he asked biting his bottom lip while he checked me out. "I want something I should have done a long time ago," I said putting my bottom lip in my mouth and letting it come out in seductive way. He walked in and flung the door open letting me enter, I closed the door behind me and locked it.

* * *

I was walking in front of Dan and he begun to say, "I'm surprised we haven't got caught and it's so noisy on this floor." I gave him look that said, 'I agreed with him.' I was about to fully turn a corner and I stopped when I saw Kiera knocking on the door. I put my back against the wall and kept my head looking down the hall she was in. 'I don't like the way he's looking at her, like hungry wolf about to eat a lamb. Plus he's fucking short, he only looks three inches taller than her,' I thought to myself. She walked into the room. At that note I rushed and busted down the door next to the room.

I pointed my gun at the people who were in the room. They were either out of it or passed out; clearly they were all on drugs. "Fucking rich people," I said to Dan who closed the door behind us. All the rooms are the same, so that means the bedroom must be on the other side of this wall. I have a feeling that's where she's going to kill him, by the way she made that seductive joke. I found something small and pointed and jabbed it into the wall. "What the hell are you doing," Dan asked me. "I'm going to keep an eye on what's going on. If something happens, that man's ass is mine," I explained to him nonchalantly. He gave an 'oh' expression, "I want to see," he said grabbing the sharp object from me. 'That was my poking stick,' I thought to myself. I started looking through the hole and saw the asshole walk in and Kiera behind him without her coat on.

* * *

He turned around and I started taking off my coat, when he asked, "If I wanted a drink?" I put my coat down and slipped an empty little bottle and small baggy into my pant pocket. I brushed my hair out of my face and said, "No, I'm underage, remember." I leaned against the wall with my pelvis sticking out, "We both knew what I meant when I spoke to you out there. How 'bout you show me the room?" He gave me a big smile and opened a door to his bedroom while saying, "You we're the only girl I love to hear speak." I smiled to him and closed the door, 'bite me,' I thought to myself.

"Do you have any ties," I asked him with a smirk. "Yeah," he said and pointed at the dresser, "Three are in there." I walked to it, "What about, never mind you have that to." I took out all three of his ties, two of his belts and one sock that I balled up. "What's that for he," asked like an eager teenage boy who was about to have sex for the first time. "Lie down on the bed," I commanded "and spread your legs and arms out as far as you can." He did what he was told and asked "Why." I got on the bed and straddled him, "Because I want to have my way with you." He raised an eyebrow at me in excitement, I started tying his left wrist with his tie to the left post of the bed, and making sure it was nice and secure.

* * *

"Who would have known she would be into S&amp;M," Dan said with laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at that, 'some virgin she is,' I thought to myself. She surprises me again and again. She was securing his right foot with one of his belts to the bottom right post. I hate that she had straddled him, but I knew she had to do it to gain his trust. He asked her, "Why did she have the gloves on," and she simply said, "It feels good with cool leather touching a warm body."

* * *

"Do you have your cell phone," I asked him with a half-smile. "Yeah, it's over there in my speaker," he nodded to the direction. "Perfect," I rubbed my nose against his, moving away when he tried to kiss me. "You have my favorite song on your phone still," I asked with excitement. He nodded his head. "Alright, I'm going to put this sock in your mouth, place this tie on your mouth and tie it behind your head," I said with a smile. "Do you really have too," he asked with his annoying whining. "If you want me to have my way with you, then yes," he nodded his head at me with an okay.

I got off the bed and sashayed my way to where his phone was at. I saw two small holes in the walls, was that there? Whatever, I'm going look for that song.

* * *

She muffled him and is going to play music, that's freaking smart. Nobody won't care about the noise because the whole damn floor is noisy. I looked at her as she sashayed her way to were the holes where at. Her movement was like a snake, I mean her hips move just by the way she walks, but man she knows what she is doing. I started giggling thinking how that man thinks he's getting lucky, 'oh yeah, she is having her way with you,' I thought to myself. Music started playing and she started singing with it.

* * *

Ah I love this song it's a cover of 'Criminal by Fiona Apple,' but it's the actress Sarah Paulson who is singing it, much better in my opinion. I started singing the beginning part as I took off my top with my black muscle shirt showing. "I've been a bad bad girl, I've been careless, With a delicate man, And it's a sad sad world, When a girl will break a boy, Just because she can," by this time I straddled him and took out one of the knives to cut the left side of his face. He started shaking and that started screaming when I cut him. "HAHAHAHA! You know, I use to fantasize about you screaming in pleasure, but this is much better," I giggled now resting between his legs. "You always were full of yourself; it always had to be about you. So let's carve your name into your chest," I said with excitement and giggling some more.

I started carving the 'F' first, and he screamed through the sock and was moving a lot. I thunked him on the forehead, "Stop, you're going to mess up my art project." He just yelled some more and started crying, "Fine it's going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me. Well I won't get hurt at all, so please keep on screaming." I started laughing as he kept screaming and crying. After a beautiful two minutes his name was carved into him. I stood up in front of the bed and posed like a flamingo dancer. I clapped my hands twice, jumped, posing again while saying, "Fransisco," rolling the 'R' for emphasis. Something's missing, ah; I grabbed a pillow case from the pillow and started getting blood on the corner of it from the cuts on him. He hissed as I did it, "Oh yeah you like that," I said jokingly. I started painting a star furiously on his stomach with his blood, "Look mom, I'm painting," I said then started laughing.

* * *

I was trying not laugh out loud so I started laughing into my hand. Okay the flamingo dance thing was genius, but saying, "Look mom I'm painting," was just too funny to me. Especially the way she said it like a four year old kid and pointing at his stomach. I almost lost control laughing; it's nice to know she likes dark humor. Dan stopped looking awhile back, saying she was, "insane, and going to make sure no one walks in here or over there."

* * *

Just in case he breaks lose somehow, I'm going to cut his Achilles and because I know it will hurt like a bitch. When I cut the left Achilles I made sure it was nice and deep, blood started spreading on the bed. He screamed so much and actually started trying to move his arms. I laughed to myself because his screams were only murmuring noises; no one was going to hear him accept me.

He picked up his head to look at me with more tears coming down his face. I walked to where his right foot was at. I tilted my head to the left and put an open smile on my face, putting the blade on his right Achilles, "Ah," I said still with an open smile. He shook his head back and forth, I closed my smile leaning more forward shaking my head up and down, to show him I was eagerly saying 'yes.' He kept shaking his head 'no' vigorously and I just cut his right Achilles as deep as I did the left. "Mmm hmmm mmm," he cried out in pain. I chuckled to myself, "Wait until you see what I'm going to do your arm."

As I walked over to where his right arm was I noticed there was a hammer on the floor. 'Just what I needed,' I thought to myself. I'm glad I don't have to look for something hard to use. "I've always wanted to do this," I told him while picking up the hammer. I picked up the hammer and placed the head on center of his forearm on his right arm. I picked it up and down for good measurement. With all the strength and the thought of hurt he gave me I pick up the hammer fast and slammed it on his arm. I laughed out loud when blood sprayed on my face as I heard a crack. "Oh shit," I said through fits of giggles, I pointed at his arm and said to him, "Your bone is sticking out!" He turned pale, 'Aw, I don't think he is going to last any longer. My fun is about to be over,' I thought to myself.

I hadn't realized the music stopped awhile back, I need to hurry. I rushed to his left arm and took out the pliers Dan gave me. "I've also wanted try this too," I said excited. I grabbed his index finger nail with the pliers and yanked on it making the nail come of his finger. "Interesting," I said to myself and continue to take the rest of his nails out on the left hand.

* * *

I don't know what's funnier the way she had laughed by the way the blood sprayed on her, or the facial expressions on her ex's face. I saw she started taking the nails off and I knew it was time for me to go to the van. I don't want her to know I was looking out for her, spying?…No, looking out for her.

I noticed the druggies didn't even notice I was in there, so I walked out of the room. "Dan," I said walking, "Let's go to the van, and don't tell her we were keeping an eye on her." Following my footsteps he said, "Alright boss."

* * *

I placed the small bottle I had in my pant pocket, back inside this time it was filled with his blood. I cut the very tip of his nails I yanked out with the knife Joker said that can cut bone. I placed small pieces I cut off the nails into the small bag, and put it in my pocket. I looked at my ex to see his face was paler, yup he's almost gone.

I crawled on to the bed and sat where his head was at and placed his head in my lap. "Okay," I said, "any last words you want to say? If you scream, I'm stabbing you in the eye," I told him untying the tie and taking the sock out of his mouth. I looked down at him, and he said with his eyes empty, "I never loved you," and turned his head so he wouldn't look at me. I stuck the sock back in his mouth and tied the tie back on him. I got off the bed then leaned over to whisper into his ear, "I had always loved you." I saw a tear roll down his check and I whipped it. 'That's right, I'm killing last bit of his life with kindness,' I thought to myself, 'cruel to be kind.' I grabbed the hammer and started walking to the bedroom doorway, "I'll see you in hell Francisco," I said with a soft tone, knowing that is the last thing he will ever hear.

Time had pass and I was rescrewing the screws back into the vent. I opened the window I had crawled into to enter and crawled out then closing it shut behind me. When I was halfway down the fire escape I knew he was dead by now. When I feet met cement ground I threw the hammer into the big dumpster and made my way to the van.

Once I crossed the street, I opened the van and got inside. "So…uh, you finished," Joker asked licking his lips. I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I knew everything he like and disliked. He never had to tell me to do anything because I knew what he wanted," I turned my face to where I wasn't looking at the boss. The Joker said, "Let's get you back so you can clean up. Not saying you look bad in blood or anything." I giggled and looked at him with a smile; he just gave me a smile with a gleam in his eyes. Dan started driving to our destination. "I told you I always going through with it," I told the boss ignoring him rolling his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Three updates! Wooo, I had so many ideas over the weekend I had to write out, and I'm still going. School started though, so I will try to keep updating on weekly basses, I have like 5 off periods at the moment so yeah. :D **

I stretched as I got out of the van. I gave myself a small smile and yawned. "Hey Dan, want to race," I asked raising my eyebrows up and down at him. He just smiled and said, "No thanks, kid." I looked at the mad man in purple, "How about we just walk it kid," he told me and patted my head. "Okay," I said in defeat, "I can finally take off these gloves!" I shoved the gloves in my coat pocket, "I hate that my palms get all sweaty from wearing them," I explained rubbing my hands on my pants. The Joker grabbed my hand and said, "You got long nails kid," he said examining my hand as we were walking. He continued talking as I started blushing as we walked, "They're not too long or to short, but still long. But not in creepy way." I smiled as he let go of my hand, "You trying to say you like them boss?" He licked his lip, "Uh…yeah."

We made into the boss's and Dan's house, or where they live at since it's under an abandon warehouse. I was about to make my way to the bathroom when the green headed man said, "Stop." I stayed still and gave him a confusing look; he walked out of the living room and came back in. He threw me a small wash cloth at me and told me to fallow him.

We walked into his room and he turned on the light. His room was painted purple and the trimming was black. I laughed as I looked at him go through his closet, "My room in Texas was purple, the trimming was red and the ceiling was lavender. My grandma wouldn't let me paint it black." He stuck his head out of the closet and gave me a strange look, "Um, you wouldn't mind using a jacket as a shirt?" I looked at him confused, "Noooo," I said with unsure answer, he handed me a black jogging material jacket with a silver zipper. "You said no, and you can use my bathroom to clean yourself," he said pointing at the door.

I walked in and he said, "Hand me your clothes when you take it off." I left the bathroom partly open, and I saw that he was standing there sideways giving me privacy, not even trying to peek inside. I took of my coat and threw it on the tank on his toilet. I took my long sleeved shirt, muscle shirt and stuck out my arm through the crack of the door. I felt him grabbed and then he asked, "Uh…does your bra need to be washed?" I smiled to myself, "No, it's all good," and I closed the restroom door. I heard him walk off, really shocked on how his room and bathroom isn't that messy. I smiled to myself when I saw red, black, and white paint on the sink, as well as green staining it. I started taking the blood off my face with the wash cloth he handed to me.

* * *

I put her clothes in the washer, 'what the fuck am I doing,' I thought to myself. Yeah I gave her some privacy; I don't want to treat her like a broad. I mean she sure is crazy, but you can tell she has class, plus she doesn't need to be treated like dirt. I ran my hand through my greasy hair, and but both hands on the washer and looked down. I noticed my sleeves were down, I forgot I took my jacket off, I started rolling them up.

It's getting late and it's cold outside, I'm going to make her spend the night. I screamed silently, 'why am I nice to her,' I thought to myself.

* * *

I walked in living room with the jacket on and zipped up. The jacket has his scent on it; it smells good and comforting in my opinion. I sat on the floor and got close to the coffee table. I placed all my knives on the table and started cleaning them. Dan said, "Hey," to me and I replied with a smile as he sat down on his chair. At that moment the boss walked in, "You're spending the night." I put the knife down I was cleaning and looked at him, "Come again," I told him. "You heard me. You're not walking out there by yourself and I'm not letting any of your neighbors see you getting dropped off by a van. Also, if you walk by yourself. …You're tiny and some men out there are real low life's, they might attack you."

"But," then he caught me off before I can talk, "Trust me," he said, "Plus your clothes won't be done till later." I just laid down on the ground and covered my eyes with an arm and said, "Fine," dramatically. "Dan, go pick up the pizza I ordered," the boss told him. I shot up sitting criss cross style, "Wait, if I'm going to stay here let me record my voice so you can send to my older brother. I never make calls or send out anything here, just in case someone tries to trace it," I explained to Dan. I recorded the message and made up a lie saying, "I'm working overtime and going to spend the night at a co-workers apartment that is close by, her name is," I looked at Dan and said, "Daniella. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I handed my phone to Dan, "Just press send when you're far away from here. If you go through it I'll kill you." He smiled and said in a girl voice, "Okay, does that mean your bunking with me tonight." The Joker said, "No, she's sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on the couch. Now go get the pizza, Daniella."

I laughed at how Dan just walked off with his head hanging. I stood up and stretched, the man not wearing his purple coat any more walked up to me. "Uh…here's your payment," he was holding out a wad of money rolled up, "exactly five hundred." I stood up and grabbed it from him and felt his warm hand grace my cold one as I got the money. "Thank you so much," I said with a smile. "Your hands are cold," he said licking his lips. "They always are, I don't know why," I said to the man with his face paint smeared. "You know what they say, cold hands warm heart, kid," he told me when he went to go sit on the couch. I let myself drop to the ground, "Only for the ones I care about," I went back to cleaning the knives I used and the pliers.

"Where should I put these pliers," I asked the Joker dangingly it in his face. "Uh, just but it where you got the screw driver from," he said still reading the newspaper. I put it back in the kitchen and went back to living room. Might as well take off my boots, I'm keeping my socks on though! I sat on the other end of the couch with my back to the arm rest with my left leg bent and right leg stretched out. The Joker looked at me from the corner of his eyes; I just leaned into the couch and closed my eyes. "Black socks," he said, more like a question. "Yes," I said with my eyes still closed.

I felt the other side of the couch moving, 'what's he doing,' I asked myself. I felt two legs on both side of my right leg. I opened my eyes to see he put both his legs on the couch and my right leg was between his legs. I noticed his shoes were off this time. "Your feet are small," he said in amazement. "And your feet are huge, besides my feet aren't that small," I told him back. "Uh, yes they are, there like little kids feet. What size are you," he asked his head leaning in one of his hands. I let my left leg lay out straight on the couch, "five and half," I answered as he put the bottom of his right foot against the bottom of my left foot. "Yeah, that's small," he said then giving me a smirk as I struggled to beat him at this leg war we got into. I started giggling as he pushed my feet making both my knees bend.

* * *

I started laughing as I looked at her struggle trying to make me bend my legs. I know that she said, my laughter was music to her ears, but she doesn't know hers is the same for me. She kept giggling at her own struggle. Her feet are naturally arched, they look like Cinderella's feet. I noticed she had a black necklace on which fell out from being tucked into my jacket. She touched it tucking it in and said through fits of laughter, "I give up, I give up." I put my legs back between her legs; I hadn't laughed like that without someone being in pain or killed in a long time.

* * *

"I like your feet, they are naturally arched and slim," I told him in honesty. He gave me an interesting look, my stomach growled loud. I blushed in embarrassment and did a nervous giggle, "Sorry, I'm really hungry." He just smiled at me and said, "Dan should be back pretty soon," at the moment Dan walked in. "Perfect timing," the Joker said getting up, making sure he didn't knock me off the couch. "Here you go shorty," Dan said throwing my phone to me, "I sent the message he replied saying okay." I caught my phone and got up saying, "Thanks Dan-Dan." Dan placed the pizza box on the table; the boss came back with two sodas, a water bottle, paper plates and some paper towels.

He handed me the soda and gave the other to Dan. Before I knew it I was sitting on the floor eating my pizza answering random questions Dan and I threw at each other, as the boss just looked at as if we were his entertainment.

"Favorite soda," Dan asked biting into his Gotham pizza. "Cherry Coca-Cola, yours," I asked covering my mouth. "Dr. Pepper," he said holding his soda up. I picked up my soda and noticed it was a Coca-Cola, I looked at the Joker. "I figured you were more of Coca-Cola person, I'm no to fond of Dr. Pepper," he told me like he was able to read my mind. "Your right and same here, I'm not that crazy about Dr. Pepper," I handed him my soda and he gave me a look like, 'how did you know I was going to ask for some,' before he took a swig from my can. I just gave him a smile.

I help Dan clean up our mess, when I walked into the living room I saw the Joker carrying a blanket and pillow. He was wearing black pajama pants and a green t-shirt, "I fixed the bed as best as I can," he said throwing the blanket and pillow on the couch. "I can always," he cut me off. "No you're sleeping on the bed sweetheart," he said in serious tone. "I won't win this argument, huh," I asked him, he gave a, 'you bet'cha look.' I fondled through my pocket and pulled out a disposable little tooth brush which was a Colgate Wisp. "What the fuck, Kiera? Do those actually work," he asked as he walked to his room. "Yeah they do, and yes I always carry some," I called out to him. He gave me thumbs up and said, "Night." I told him the same thing as I made way to the boss's room.

I finished washing up and was lying in his bed. Purple sheets and purple pillow cases, I like it. His scent was intoxicating my head, the bed felt so soft and warm, I sighed in delight. When I did the man's scent that was swarming inside my head entered, but the lights were off. I could see his face due to the white paint. "Uh, I hadn't washed up," he explained while walking to his bathroom. After a good three minutes and me looking at the light peer from underneath the bathroom door he came out. "Goodnight sw-, kid," he told me as he walked to the bedroom door hiding his face with his hair. "Night, night boss," I told him, he most likely took his paint off.

* * *

I laid on the couch, hoping she didn't see my face. At least I learned some little things about her, thanks to Dan. I wonder if she notices that she walks on her tip-toes, didn't Dan ask her. I started recalling the conversations they were having, no he didn't. She is actually really short; those boots add a little height to her. I looked at her knives on the table.

* * *

I got up and went to grab the cloth they came in. The cloth had areas where you stick them in so you can just roll the whole entire thing up and carry it easily. I finished rolling the cloth up with her knives inside and went back to lay on the couch.

He's really tall, even without his shoes on. I started blushing as I recalled feeling his body warmth from his legs. I covered my face up with his sheets, 'damn it, I can smell him,' I screamed inside my head. That was the last thing I thought of before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating Friday or Saturday! I had fun writing this chapter. Oh I'll tell you when the POV is changing to someone in a different area. I am going to try to update tomorrow, I need to edit the chapter. Please enjoy!**

I woke up on my stomach and pulled the pillow I was hugging close to me. My brain processed were I was at, 'Shit, I need to pay the rent today. I need to leave from here.' I reached for my phone I had placed on the table at saw it was five twelve in the morning. I don't want to move, but I'm going to get up. I inhaled the wonderful smell coming from the bed and pushed myself up. I need to change my clothes, first I'll wash up.

I walked out of the purple room and closed the door behind me quietly. I smiled to myself when I heard Dan snoring loudly, reminds me of a dog when there sleeping upside down. I saw the boss on the couch he had his face covered with the blanket and arm sticking up above him. I giggled at his odd sleeping position. I quietly made my way to the washroom and changed in there since the two knuckle heads were still asleep. I folded the jacket and put it on the coffee table in the living room. I noticed my knives were in the little cloth, 'Awww,' I thought to myself, 'It's nice when a guy gets you knives and put them up for you.' Should I…No, I won't…but he's asleep he might not notice. I leaned down to his covered face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, or what I hope was a cheek. He begin to stir and I shoot up standing straight, all I heard was him sigh in happiness.

I made my way to kitchen and open the fridge, there's some food in here! I can make them pancakes; I opened one of the drawers and bacon. I mixed my ingredients in a bowl and after a good twenty minutes I had three plates fixed. I checked the time to see it was close around six, I need to hurry. I didn't make them eggs, because I knew it would get cold, and I hate it when that happens.

I should leave a note, I searched through the drawers in the kitchen and found a pad and pen, there was to do a list on there I added at the bottom, "Say Kiera is awesome." I ripped off that sheet and ripped off a blank one. I put the pad and the one that was already written on back in the drawer and began to write a note. I wrote, "Thanks for letting me stay in your comfy bed, I didn't want to get out of it. For spending the night at a guy's place for the first time, it wasn't that scary! xD I have to leave because I need to pay rent before eight, sorry I'm not saying bye to you. Oh, and thank you for putting my knives up, that was sweet of you. I made you and Dan breakfast so eat up.

P.S. You know how to let a girl have a good time. -Kiera"

I put the note on the coffee table for the boss to see and picked up the cloth with the knives in it. I took one good look at the man with green hair still covered up in his blanket and made my way out of the abandon warehouse.

I opened the door to my family's apartment, "I'm home," I shouted and walked to the living room. The living room and kitchen is connected and so was the "dining room." Hey, my brothers said to me. My mom's little Shih Tzu, Daisy, that had white and light brown hair was wagging her tail and fluffy butt. "Hey fluffy butt," I told her picking her up and kissing her on the head. I put her on the couch and she ran back to my mom. "Did you eat," she asked me like a usual parent does. "Yes ma'am I have, I also paid the rent already so who wants to go grocery shopping," I asked the pack.

Rodolfo said first, "I can't, I have a meeting with Bruce Wayne," he said grabbing his coffee and moving to the couch. I took off my jacket and walked to my room to put it up and hiding my knives under my bed. I said out loud, "The Bruce Wayne, as in the one who owns Wayne enterprise," I said walking back to the living room. "Yup, apparently he heard about how I'm going to college to become a general practitioner and I'm doing my intern at the same hospital his father use to work at," he continued saying. "Well that's great congrats. I'm so happy for you, I wonder what y'all are going to talk about," I asked in curiosity. "Honestly, I don't know, but it will be interesting," he said checking his phone. Ciro was trying to put his arm around my shoulder saying, "Smell my armpit," I shouted 'no' and dodged the giant. "I thought I was going to get you this time, I can go to the store with you," he said to me as he went to his room to grab a jacket. "Ma," I asked and turn my head to her direction. "I'm staying with your brother to calm his nerves down," she told me playing with Daisy. "Okay, well I'm going to change and go with Ciro," I said making my way back to my room.

* * *

I woke up when I heard Dan walking out of his room, with his basket full of dirty clothes. I looked to the coffee table with a note that said 'Joker' on it and my jacket folded neatly laid next to it. I reached for it and began to read it. 'She left already,' I thought to myself a little angry. And I'm not sweet, wait she likes sweets. I can let her think I'm sweet, but only her! Dan walked in, "Did she leave?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p.' Dan said walking to the kitchen, "She didn't even say bye. Omigod, she made us breakfast, she even left us warm coffee!" Dan walked back in showing me the pot of coffee that was still warm. "You make it seem like we never have hot coffee around here," I said throwing my arms around and going to my bathroom to wash up. "Well yeah, put we only knew her two days, and she made breakfast. There has been no female we brought here that cooked for us," he screamed to me. I finished washing up and thought to myself, 'We never brought anybody else here.'

I walked into the kitchen and smelt the pancakes and bacon she wrote about. My stomach started growling, "They smell good," I said. Dan finished swallowing the piece of pancake in his mouth, "They taste better. Mmm. How did she learn to cook like this!?" I laughed at his expression of amazement. I pulled the plate of flapjacks and bacon to me and poured syrup on them. They are perfectly round and beautifully golden! I took a bite, it was soft, warm, and nice and sweet, they are really good. "Okay, I think this is the only time I will ever enter heaven," I said to Dan, "In honesty, I thought you were exaggerating. But these are freaking good." I shoved another piece in my mouth, I'm actually happy. I was mad at her and, that's not fair! She used food against me! Then I touched my cheek, did she kiss me…or was I dreaming.

* * *

It was five, it already started getting dark outside, I just finished cooking super and had some country music playing. I always like to have music playing especially when I'm in the kitchen. 'Might as well feast,' I thought to myself, 'plus I want give boss and Dan a plate.' I made enough food to feed an army, old habits die hard. Back in Texas I had to make enough food to feed seven people and extra just in case my eldest brother and his fiancé dropped by. I don't mind cooking and baking, it makes me happy.

Ciro walked into the apartment, he just got back from work. "Something smells good, what did mom make," he asked me walking into the kitchen. "I cooked today fool! It's your favorite homemade fried chicken," I told him and he got really excited. I continued talking, "I made mash potatoes and gravy. Mashed and peeled the potatoes myself. I made homemade cornbread, southern styled green beans and for dessert an apple pie made from scratch." His smile got big, "We're eating good tonight." I said grabbing a bag and putting a container inside, "I'm going to Daniella's place, to properly thank her for letting me stay the night." He nodded his head, "Usually I would try to make you stay, but the majority of the food is staying her so I don't care. What's the container for?" I looked at him as if he was stupid, "Sweet ice tea, duh. You know we live off this, plus I'm pretty sure she never tasted it before. Plus everyone loves our tea." He helped me put my jacket on and said, "Be safe, I'm going to try to wait to eat when Rodolfo gets back. He should be on his way." I grabbed my stuff and said, "Okay and wake up ma. She wanted to take a nap and told me to wake her up when you got here."

* * *

_(POV Changes to someone not in the area.)_

"My apartments here, my little brother should already be here Mr. Wayne," I said to him unlocking the door to my apartment. "Roldofo, I said you can call me Bruce," the playboy billionaire told me. I laughed as I entered the apartment hearing country music on, "My mom raised me to respect everyone, just showing I respect to you." He gave me look that he appreciated the honesty.

"Mom, Ciro, Kiera, I'm home. I brought Bruce here he wants to meet you all," I said a loud. "Just fallow me they are most likely in the kitchen," I told Mr. Wayne while walking to the kitchen. I saw my mom and Ciro serving food on plates. "Where's Kiera," I asked confused, and started introducing the family to Wayne. "This is my little brother Ciro," I said to Bruce as he shook my little brother's hand. "Nice to meet you," they both said to each other. "This is my mom, Callidora," I said to him as they both shook hands. They both said, "Hi," to each other.

"Kiera left, she took some food to her friend to thank her," mom told me and went back to serving food. "Who made this, it smells good? Did you make it Mrs. Gregario," Bruce asked my mom. "Oh no, my daughter made it," she said. We all stayed standing around the small kitchen island. "Well, I'm going to call Kiera," I said to no one in particular. "Put it on speaker, Ciro," said with a goofy smile. "No, I'm not going, yeah I will," I looked at Bruce, "brothers have to do their job, being a pain to their sister." He just laughed and we all got quiet as I pressed call and put the phone in the middle of the island on speaker. Bruce started leaning on the island as she heard her say, "Yes." Her southern accent is out an about.

* * *

I answered my phone saying, "Yes," to Rodolfo, halfway to the boss's and Dan's place. "Why aren't you at home," he asked me. "You know why I'm not there, I'm pretty sure ma told you," I said not caring my accent was coming out. "I know, but it's just Bruce wanted to meet the family. Everyone else is here except you," he said trying to make me angry. "Well did you call us to let us know," I snapped back at him. "No," I cut him off, "Exactly you ass! You should be happy I cook, I even backed an apple pie," I told him as I kept walking. I heard bursts of laughter come through my phone, "I forgot to tell you you're on speaker and Bruce is here listening to us say hi Bruce," Rodolfo said. "Hi, Kiera," I heard a soft male voice say. I turned red from embarrassment, "Rodolfo you ass! You'll be sorry when I get home, you just wait and see! And hi Mr. Wayne," I said the last part in a calmer tone. "I see you when you get home Kiera," my annoying older brother said. "Alright, bye everyone and your still gonna get it," I said as I heard everyone say 'bye.'

* * *

"Well, that was my sister," I said looking at Bruce, "Sorry she is not here." He laughed, "It's okay, she's an interesting one isn't she," he said. "Yeah she is," I said in honesty thinking of how she does a lot for my mom. Ciro started talking, "Well come and eat with us. She made homemade fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes and gravy, homemade cornbread, southern style green beans and an apple pie made from scratch," Ciro said dragging him to the dining room table with two plates.

"She made all of that," Mr. Wayne asked surprised. "Yes she did, if there is something us females know how to do in our family. It's cooking and baking," my mom said in proud tone. I took her plate and my plate to the table. "Would you like something to drink," I asked Mr. Wayne making my way back to the kitchen. Ciro said, "Give him some tea," and started smiling. He turned his head to Bruce and said, "You'll love it, ever tasted sweet ice tea made by a southern?" He looked at him with a curious look, "No, I haven't. I guess I'll take that."

I sat at the table and handed him the cup. "Well dig in, you don't have to be shy," I said to him, I knew he was hungry by the look on his face. He tasted a bit of everything before saying, "This is really good. I never tasted anything like this. Is it wrong to say it taste better then what my mom made?" I laughed, "No, people tend to say that whenever they taste her or my mom's cooking." He took sip and then a gulp of the tea, "This is good, very sweet! Whoa, is this how you guys always eat?" My mom answered him, "Yeah, food is what settles people down. It's nice to eat with the family and talk."

He asked another question, "The music, you always listen to country?" I answered that question, "We listen to all kind of music, but I guess Kiera was in the mood for country. Her and my mom love to listen to music when they cook. Well, they always like having music on." My mom laugh saying, "It's true."

* * *

_(POV changes to someone not in the area)_

'Oh, they're probably going to be mad at me for leaving without saying bye," I thought to myself. Oh well, I walked in their home saying, "I brought dinner," and entered the living room. Dan shot up from his usual spot and said, "Your back," with a big smile on his face. I laughed, "Yeah and I brought food." The boss walked out of his bedroom in his usual attire and just stared at me. I blushed, because I was just wearing my fitted boot cut jeans, a long sleeved baggy black thermal shirt that had four buttons on the top, but I left one open, and solid black ankle converse. The top was baggy, but would cling on to my curves every now then and fit me really loose. The sleeves are to long so it was bunched up in areas on my arms and the shirt was long so it fit me to wear it covered my butt.

"I wanted to say thanks properly," I said after a while as he continued to stare at me. "I brought," he cut me off. "I heard you when you walked in kid and thank you for breakfast, it was delicious," he said walking to me and ruffled my hair. "Oh god yes, thanks, it was so good," Dan said with a smile. "I'm glad, y'all liked it. I made supper," I said holding the bag up. "Well let's go to the kitchen then," Dan said pushing me towards the direction he mentioned. I saw Joker shaking his head and following behind us.

* * *

I was looking at Kiera reheat the food for us. As Dan and I sat at the kitchen island, Dan had started talking about some movie he saw. You know for Kiera being small, she has really, really long legs. She must have short torso, but those legs really do look nice. Even if she wearing a pair of jeans. I'm actually pretty excited to taste what she made, everything she said she made sounds incredible. This tea kicks ass. She's going to have to come here and make it for me.

* * *

I gave a plate to the boss and Dan, I watched as they started eating and smile slowly crept up there face. "Damn kid, you sure know how to make a man feel like a king. This is fantastic," the Joker said chewing more of his food. "Hehe, thanks, don't forget there's pie," I said as I started eating. Dan said, "I'll never be able to find someone to marry that cooks like you," he said in a serious tone starring at his plate. I busted out laughing at him.

Dan finished his pie up quick and started yawning. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, I feel so sleepy," he told us. "Okay, sorry my food tends to that to some people," I said looking at him sluggishly walk out of the kitchen. I took a sip of my tea and set it back on the table with my hand still touching it, as I looked at Dan finally walk out. I felt a warm hand graze my hand, "Hey kid," the Joker said in a soft tone. "Yes," I asked in the same tone looking at him as he slowly slid his hand away from mine. "Did you…Uh…um, kiss my cheek," he asked insecure and unsure of why he was asking. I smiled and felt butterflies in my stomach, "Yes, why do you ask," I said to him. "I was just wondering, that's all," he said trying not to smile. "Well, I think I'm going to go," I said gathering my stuff. I continued talking, "You can just stay there," I walked close around him. "By the way," I said walking close to the kitchen door, "I only let you touch me the way you do. I really don't like being touched from people, my family or from him when he was alive. I had always been like that, and that's the truth. I'll see you around." After that I walked out and he just stood there, just like I wanted him to.

* * *

She did kiss me, that made me happy. She only lets me touch her the way I do, and we haven't even got to that good level. I really, really like knowing she didn't really let him touch her. I started thinking of how she pushed her head into my hand when I was scratching her head, she did it like a cat demanding to be scratched more, more affection. The way her hips move when she just walks. The way our legs felt when they brushed up against each other when we sat on the couch together.

"Fuck," I said grabbing my hair with hands and pulling it a little as I leaned on my elbows with my head in my hands know. I started bouncing on the balls of my feet; I need to get my mind off her, for at least awhile.

* * *

When I got back to the apartment everyone was surprisingly asleep, must have been the food. I threw everything in the dishwasher and ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it. 'Hehe,' I thought to myself while kicking my converse and jeans off, 'I'm going to have some fun.' I saw Sasha lying on the other side of the room. "Hey Sasha," I said in whisper she barely picked up her head. "I'm going to, uh, have a little fun with him," I whispered again. She tilted her head to the side. "I'm going to connect to him, and let each other have a good time," I whispered some more almost squealing with excitement. She then gave a look like she understood and went back to sleep. I giggled to myself as I began to lie down on my bed.

Okay, a woman can make herself orgasm by herself, by just thinking and fantasizing. So if I think of him and concentrate on him as I fantasize maybe I can make him feel it too!

* * *

Okay, I'm pretty sure I was calmed down but know I'm just thinking about her. That's it I'm taking a shower and dealing with this urge. I got up and went to my room, closed the door behind me and locked it. I am not going to be disturbed. I started stripping my clothes off as I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door. I should take a cold shower to let the heat off.

Fuck it, warm water it is, I'm going to think of her. The water started coming out of the shower head. I got in and let the warm water run over my body as I started hardening thinking of little movements she makes.

* * *

I started concentrating on him, focusing on his face and his mind. I thought about me and him sitting on his bed in his room. Him just wearing black pajama pants and me just wearing the long sleeved black shirt I was wearing. He looked at me and I looked at him, we both moved closer to each other. He grabbed my face gently and started pulling me to his face. I looked him in his light brown eyes and moved in for the kiss.

At first our kiss was slow and passionate, but suddenly the pace fastened then turned out into a make out session. He pulled me to where I was laying on top of him and he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our legs were between each other and he flipped me over to my back. We broke our kiss to take a breath; I giggled and saw his face paint was smeared. "Mm my paint looks good on you," he said in husky voice and started kissing me some more.

He started fondling and grinding me on while he kissed me. I gasped feeling his erection rub against my bare leg. He started kissing my neck and smiled into it when he heard me gasp again as he touched my left breast with his hand. "Off, please," he said and we both took of my top. "You next," I said and I smiled as I felt him kick of his pants. We were bare and our skin was touching each other, nice and hot. 'The thing good about this is, in real life I will not lose my virginity and only feel pleasure. This is my world so I'm just going on based how I think it will be,' I thought to myself losing my thought and concentrating on his mind and where he is at.

* * *

I was still standing under the shower head and still haven't relieved myself. I closed my eyes to think of this fantasy and right now we are naked lying in my bed and I'm kissing her. It's almost as if someone is showing me this. I'm kind of being controlled but still having my little fun.

My mind started racing as my thoughts continued. I kissed her and put my legs between her legs. I started parting them with my knees as she started kissing my neck. I groaned at the feeling of her tongue on my nape.

* * *

I had started attacking his neck; I was kissing it and then licked his nape and kissed it. I sucked on part of his nape as he started lowering himself inside me. 'I'll just make it seem I'm not a virgin, since I don't know how it feels to have my cherry popped,' I thought to myself with a giggle. I gasped as he entered me and he moaned. He started moving his hips back and forth and I started meeting his rhythm. "Uhhhh, this feels so good," I was saying between heavy breathing and moaning. "Yes, it does," he said and groaned as I pushed myself up against him meeting his every move.

* * *

As I fantasized being inside her, it felt so real, I was pumping myself at the same rhythm, moving my hips as if I was inside her. She wrapped her arm around my neck as we started getting closer to our climax. I want to meet with her; I'll make her meet with me. I started speeding up my pace and so did she. "Meet with me Kiera," I whisper into her ear, pulling her body closer to mine. "Uhh, I am, Joker," she moaned to me. 'If only I can hear her say that in real life,' I thought to myself. We moved together as one, our loins burning. At our last moment of driving each other of the edge with one good thrust, she moaned my name as I did hers. We gasped breathing for air, as I pulled out of her. I laid on my side and pulled her close to me. She gave me a lazy smile and said, "That was amazing, but I think you have to go." I kissed her and said, "I'll see you around." I opened my eyes and saw that I ended up moving my hands against the shower wall somehow when I was fantasizing. I was still standing under the shower head. 'What the hell just happened, I feel like I just had sex or something. I felt the pleasure, but I also felt it mentally, it was like if it was real,' I thought to myself.

I'm actually taking shower tomorrow for now; I'm crashing on my bed.

* * *

I opened my eyes, 'That felt amazing," I thought to myself with a smile plastered on my face. Sure I didn't know how to actually fantasize of how it feels but it was good enough for me and I think for him. Well let's see how he acts around me to see if it works. Also if he has hickey on his neck where I placed it, because that means it had to work. I'm just going to sleep, too tired to change and wash up. I fell asleep thinking of how it will actually feel to make love to someone in real life.

I decided to check if all the paint was off my face before I went to sleep. I don't want to have to wash the sheets tomorrow. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still have some paint. I started washing it off and notice something on my neck, 'is that a hickey,' I thought to myself. That's it I'm going to sleep, I threw myself on the bed stomach first. Oh god why, it smells like her. This girl is going to be the death of me. 'Damn my curiosity and my other head,' I thought to myself before I crashed.

**I didn't want to make the saucy part freaking amazing! I want to wait till they actually do it in "reality." **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not posting like I usually do! Thanks for like the other chapter makes feel good. :D Please enjoy! :D**

I woke up pretty late but was feeling good. I smiled to myself as I thought about last night. It was raining pretty bad outside and was getting colder. I took a shower and decided to stay here for today. I need to catch up on my reading, take some notes on it and write it in my book. That herb book finally came in, so that will defiantly come in handy.

I told my family not to really disturb me today, explaining to them what I was going to do. Yes, I would come out to eat and talk to them for a break. Other than that, focus on my main tasks. 'Try not to think about him,' I thought to myself. Defiantly do not go to his place, even though you want too! Also I will get sick walking out in the cold rain.

* * *

I woke up on my back and I unconsciously put my left hand under the pillow folding it to where it was partial on my face and smell her scent. I sighed thinking about last night, 'it felt so real,' I thought to myself. I need to take a shower; I groaned pushing myself off the bed. I looked in the mirror real quick to see if the hickey was still there and it was.

I had finished taking a shower and put my usual signature purple suit on. I spent the majority of my day plotting because I heard a certain person was throwing a party. I just love causing chaos! I notice when I was in the warehouse, above ground, it was raining hard and it was getting late. I went back to my "house" to check the time; she hasn't showed up at all. "Dan has Kiera came over that I was too busy to notice," I asked him. 'Well I would notice if she showed up,' I thought to myself. "No, she hasn't showed up at all," he said looking at me strange and kind of smiling.

Weirdo, "Did you get the phone like I told you," I asked again hoping he did. "Yup, you want it," he asked putting the weapon down that he was cleaning. I gave him a look that said, 'really.' He threw the phone to me saying, "I already put your number and my number in it." The phone was just a simple flip phone. As long as it can make calls and send text message it was good to use in this business, especially if you don't want to get caught. Plus it is easy to destroy the SIM card. I put the phone's number into my phone. I will just wait around here for a couple of hours. She'll show up, she always randomly shows up.

* * *

Alright, I finished what I wanted to do and got to do some other activities. Activities that make me feel so alive and full of energy. I put on my pajamas, it was a simple black pajama shorts and a purple pajama t-shirt that was a V-neck, I wore t-shirt bra underneath. It was still pouring down outside, I'm calling it a night. I went to sleep wondering what he was doing and if he felt yesterday's pleasure. 'Don't get up and go to him. Even if you really want to,' I thought to myself as my eye lids got heavier.

* * *

I'm going to see her. I just have to see her. It was already eleven something p.m. I had not laid my eyes open her. I went to my room and went through my drawer to find the small piece of paper telling me where she lived. I made sure to remember the information and headed out. As I took a couple of steps outside the warehouse to my destination, I begun to get soak from the rain and it started thundering. Fuck, it's cold, I don't care, I want to see her. I need to know if she was okay.

My pace had started getting faster and faster. I kept letting my legs carry me to my destination as I looked for the street sign. When I saw the building finally come to my view and looked at it, 'She is somewhere in that building.' I saw a fire escape on the side of the building and decided to climb it; I hope the window I enter is to her bedroom.

* * *

I heard noise outside my window amongst the rain and thunder. I'm a light sleeper that's why my family gave me this room, just in case someone tries to enter the apartment through the window. I grabbed the knife from under my pillow; it was the one that can cut through bone. I looked out the window and saw a shadow climbing the ladder to the platform of the fire escape. I stood on the left side of the window with my back to the wall.

Once the perpetrator opened the window and stood up, I pushed him to the right side of the window against the wall holding my knife to his throat. My body was close to his, "What do you want," I said with a growl, ready to slice his throat if he tries to do something.

* * *

This is an interesting position; I wish I can stay like this. She is so close to me, I started breathing a little heavy and was able to smell her. It would be nice to stay like this, but there's a knife to my throat.

* * *

The man moved his mouth saying, "It's me kid," I let my breath out I was holding and moved the knife away from his throat throwing it on the table stand next to my bed. I hugged him real quick and let go, "What's wrong with you! I could have killed you! What are you doing here," I said in a whisper tone confused as fuck.

"I wanted to see you. I was wondering if you were okay, I didn't see you today," he said to me. I smacked his arm and closed the window shivering. "You idiot, it's raining hard and its cold outside. You could get sick," I said to him as I put my lamp on which made the room dim. I went to my closet pulling out my KISS concert shirt that was an X-Large and my brothers black jogging pants I took. "You look good in purple," he said as I grabbed a bath towel. I stopped in my tracks remembering I was in my pajamas and barefooted.

"Uh, thanks," I said, he got closer to me. "No really, it compliments your skin tone," he said looking at the nape of my neck. "Fallow me and try to be quiet," I whispered to him as I was making my way to the bathroom. "Close the door behind you," I commanded him as I set the water warm for him to take a shower. "You're going to take a shower. Use whatever you need, and give me your clothes so I can wash," I said turning around so he can take his clothes off. I heard him removing his clothes, "The bathroom is big," he said. "Yeah, it is. I think it's because there's only one bathroom for the apartment," I said to him as he walked closer to me, my back still to him. "Here you go," he said as he put his arm around me placing his wet clothes in my hand, I blushed knowing he was naked. "Thank you, leave the door unlock. I'm going to come back in here, just in case someone wakes up. They'll think it's me taking a shower," I explained to him. I heard the shower curtain closing and I walked out going to the washer.

I was looking at the material of his clothes looking at what I can wash and what can only be cleaned by drying it. I blushed as I noticed I was touching his black boxers, 'Well that's interesting,' I thought to myself throwing it in the washer. I started it and threw whatever had to be clean drying it in the dryer. I left his two cellphones and multiple sharp objects on one of the shelves hidden so no one can see it. I made my way back to the bathroom entering it and locking the door as I did. "Your back," he said as I heard water splashing around. I sighed, "Yes," I said as I sat on the floor my back to the wall. "When you're done, you can put on the clothes I have folded on the toilet," I told him. "Am I going commando," he asked in chirpy tone. I laughed, "Yeah, sorry, you have too," I said to him.

* * *

I'm taking a shower in Kiera's apartment and she's in the bathroom with me. I enjoyed it when she hugged me, but it was probably a hug of relief. I finished my shower and started turning off the water, when I opened the shower curtain I saw she was standing with her back to me. "We're you standing like that the whole time," I asked as I tried myself off. "No, I got up when I heard the shower go off. I wanted to give you privacy," she told me as I was finishing putting on her clothes.

"I'm done changing," I said so she can turn around and look at me.

* * *

I turned around and saw he looks good in regular clothes. I saw his face and there was not one spot of paint on him. I just stared at him, he was moving his hand and I knew he was going to try to cover his face. "No, don't," I said in a soft tone as I walked closer to him. I moved my hand up slowly to touch his face. I put my right hand on his left cheek and put my thumb on his lip. I looked at his scare with hurt in my eyes. I traced his lip with my thumb and moved it to his scar to feel it. A sad smile was on my face but then turned into an actual happy small smile. I enjoy the way he is, "You're beautiful," I said to him.

* * *

She was just staring at me when she turned around. I moved my arm so I can cover my face with my hand , but she told me, "No, don't." She put her hand on my left cheek and put her thumb on my lips. 'Her hands are soft,' I thought to myself. She started moving her thumb softly and gently on my lips, then she moved to my scar. I saw hurt in her eyes and a sad smile on her face, but then her smile turned into an actual smile like she cared for me. Like she liked me for who I am, for the way I am, even for the way I look. 'Will she laugh at me, call me freak, make fun of me, like others had,' I thought to myself. "Your beautiful," she said to me and looked at me for second. Then I felt her soft lips on mine, I've waited for this.

* * *

I tip toed and pressed my lips gently against his. We moved our lips together slowly and kissed passionately like it was going to be our last kiss ever. We parted and I smiled at him touching his hair, "I make you take a shower so you won't get sick and you leave your hair really wet," I said to him. He just tilted his head at me and furrowed his eye brows, giving me a small smile. I grabbed one of my hair towels in the restroom, threw it on his head and started ruffling his head to dry his hair. He surprisingly bent down a little for me.

When I stopped drying his hair I noticed there was a hickey on the nape of his neck. I touched it, "It worked," I said in excitement." He looked at me, "What," he asked. "Nothing just got to my room I'll be over there quick," I said to him quickly.

* * *

I went back to her room and sat on her bed. The next thing I knew she was in here holding a blow up mattress. "My brothers were doing something stupid with it," she explained to me why it was already blown up, as she closed her door and locked it. 'Will I get to know why I have this hickey and know what the hell happened yesterday,' I thought to myself. I looked at her put the mattress next to her bed and put a sheet on it quick. I saw something big and black moving on the other side of the room. "What the fuck is that," I asked pointing to were the blacked haired thing was at.

* * *

"That's my cat, Sasha, you ass," I said protective to him. He laughed at how I got protective of her. "She's my baby; I've had her for ten years now. She's a Black Panther mix that's why she's so big. I think she is still growing," I said sitting on my bed across from him. He moved his hand to my chest and grabbed my necklace, "What is it," he asked. I smiled at him, "My mom gave me this necklace, and it's a pentacle," I said to him. "A pentacle," he said in curiosity.

"Yes," I said, "Which will explain what happened yesterday night." He looked at me for a long time. "So you were the one doing that, I mean we, wait. I thought, well…" he stopped talking. "Feeling pleasure, I wanted to feel you, without have the actual sex yet. I mean, I am still a virgin," I said to him. "Okay you might think I'm disgusting, but I was touching myself to you last night. When the weird stuff was happening," he said to me looking away from me. I laughed and blushed, "No, it's okay. I'm quiet flattered, in a weird way," I said.

I moved closer to him, "You know what this means," I asked him showing my pentacle. "Uh…no," he said licking his lip. He looked at me I started talking again, "Each point has a meaning, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit. I, like my mother, practice Wiccan, my brothers do a little." He looked at me shaking his head absorbing what I was saying, "Continue please," he said. "It's witchcraft, I practice white magic. Some people practice black magic, and others do a little of both," I told him and looked at him for a long time. "You won't tell anyone what I'm telling you, will you," I asked him. "No I won't. I promise you I will not tell anyone," he told me in honesty looking me in my eyes when he said it.

"Good, because that means…I'm a Witch," I said in seriousness. He looked at me, "So you do spells and can curse people," he said kind of asking. "Yup, it takes concentration and energy. I can even connect to people though their thoughts and dreams," I said to him and he smiled. "Interesting, you're the hottest witch I know. No wonder you're a beautiful creature," he said to me leaning a little closer as I blushed.

* * *

So, I like a freaking witch. I giggled to myself, 'she bewitched me with her charms and looks,' I thought to myself. She practices witchcraft, but she does white magic. Then why did she not come by today, was she doing something with that. "Is that the reason why you didn't come today? And the reason you bought incense," I asked her as she moved to the other side of me and stuck her cold feet under me, which made me jump.

* * *

I giggled as he jumped when I stuck my cold feet under his left leg. "Yeah, I was doing a protection spell for my mom, brothers and I. It was time to put a protection spell on the apartment so my mom and I were doing that. Plus I was taking notes on some spells and herbs that can help me with certain things," I said to him yawning. "You really are smart aren't you? You always tend to surprise me," the Joker said to me. "I guess, but you're smart too. People just don't notice it," I said to him smiling and started lying down. He looked down at me and smiled, "I'm going to let you go ahead and sleep kid," he said ruffling my head and moving to the air mattress.

"Mmmm take any pillow and blanket," I said to him as I laid on my rights side. I always lay on my right side; I feel comfortable sleeping like that. "Okay," he said grabbing a pillow and blanket then laying on his left side looking at me. I smiled and closed my eyes still seeing his face in my head.

* * *

I just looked at her sleep for a good ten minutes. I want to sleep next to her, but I don't want her to get mad at me. What if I pull the blanket she's on to make her fall onto the mattress and say you rolled off the bed. I started pulling the blanket she was on and she rolled onto the mattress. She opened her eyes and I acted surprised, "I think you rolled out of your bed," I said to her moving a little making the air mattress push her closer to me. "I'm a light sleeper," she said, "I felt you pulling the sheets," she continued burying her face in my chest. I laughed, "Oh, sorry. I need to remember that," I said to her but was too busy enjoying her body close to mine. "Might as well lay on my bed," she said grabbing the blanket I was using and started to move to the right side of her bed. I got on the bed and laid on my left side as she laid on her right.

I covered us up with a blanket as she moved herself closer to me, burying her face in my chest again. I really enjoy her doing that, I've actually really never shared a bed with someone. I felt her put her left leg bent between my legs and her left arm around me. I put my arms around her and moved her closer to me.

* * *

"I always sleep like this with a pillow, but I have you to do this to know," I said to the boss in his chest. "I kind of like that, this," he said in a whisper. My loins started burning from how close we were. 'Uhh, I've never been so close to a guy before,' I thought to myself begging for mercy. He put one of his hands in my head and started scratching it, "Good night kid," he said in soft tone. "Night boss," I moaned from the feeling of him scratching my head turning me on. I fell asleep taking in his scent and being wrapped in his arm.

* * *

I kept scratching her head knowing what it did to her, even though it kind of relaxed her at the same time. Her breathing was almost like a cat purring because I was scratching her. I looked at her fall asleep and listened to her breathing turn into a steady pattern. I leaned in to kiss her on the lips and I felt her smile against it. I put my chin on her head and closed my eyes to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was in uh...depressed state for a while. But no need to worry, I'm still continuing with the story, it is just too much fun. Also, you can thank a certain kind person for getting me out of my funk. I think he knows I write this. O.O Is that why he kept calling me Kiera? *giggles* He gets me every time. Well, hope y'all enjoy it. (Going to try to update this weekend! :D )**

I woke up under the blanket with a handsome man's arm wrapped around my waist. 'I need to get his clothes, toys, and cell phones before someone sees it,' I thought to myself. He was lying on his back and my head was on his chest. I listened to the pattern of his breathing, which was a sweet melody to my ears. I smiled looking at his peaceful face. I don't want to bother him, but I don't want him to get caught either. I tried to slip away from him but his grip tightened and he pulled me closer.

"Mmmmm, what are you doing," he said in a sleepy tone. "Trying to get your stuff before someone sees it," I said to him. "Uhhhh," he said and sighed while moving. "You can stay asleep, I'm coming back to lay down," I said to him getting up looking at the clock to see it was five fourteen a.m. "Okay," he said rolling onto his stomach. I giggled quietly to myself, 'that's cute,' I thought. I quietly rushed to the laundry room and grabbed everything that was his. I went back to my room locking my door of course, and started folding his under clothes and putting his other clothes on hanger, hanging it in my closet. I heard him moving and saw he was looking at me with one eye opened, his head positioned on its side. "I like looking at you do simple house work," he said still drowsy. I made my way to the bed to lay on his right side, "And I like looking at you reading the newspaper," I said to him pulling the blanket over us.

He turned his head to look at me and then he closed his eyes. I moved closer to him laying on my right side with my face in front of his. I started scratching his back with my long nails. "Ohh, that feels good," he said practically moaning. I was doing that for a good while until he fell asleep, and so did I.

I woke up again this time the green headed man had his arms around me in a gentle way and we both had a leg between each other. I moved a little and the felt something hard against my leg, 'Defiantly not his leg,' I thought to myself silently laughing while biting my lip with a big smile. He moved himself up and a gasp escaped my lips feeling his hard on rub against my leg. 'He's not wearing freaking underwear! He makes me want to do things I only dream of and desire,' I thought to myself as he moved again. I breathed heavy and bit my lip as he did it again, my breasts beginning to swell. I looked up at his face to see he was looking at me.

* * *

I woke up practically rubbing myself up against Kiera. When I looked down at her face her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip. She then looked up at me with an innocent look yet her chocolate brown eyes were a bit lustful. I moved myself against her again and heard her breath heavy again her breath hitting my chest. I did it one more time feeling so good and noticed she arched herself against me a little unconsciously. The ends of my lips went up slightly as I moved my leg between her to where her woman hood was against it and my snake was next to her inner thigh. I moved my hands to her hips and watched as the ends of her lips curved into an unnoticeable smile, but you can see it in her eyes. I pulled her back and forth a few times feeling her heat on my leg, which made me harder. I can feel her soft body rubbing on me, 'I love the way this feels. I'm so glad I'm going commando,' I thought to myself as she gasped, her lips partially parting.

* * *

I moved my hands to his shoulder for more support as he moved my hips again and I arched. 'I've never done this before and it feels so good,' I thought to myself as the Joker gave me a devious look. When he was moving me against his leg and his wood, I slowly pelvic to him as he pulled me and he gasped. He pushed me, then I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled me again and I thrusted again, "Uh," I moaned at the moment. We were moving together and my movements would make him moan. Feeling his leg between me, nice and warm, as well as him against my thigh just made me more hot and bothered.

He moved more against my leg making me gasp and want more from him. As his facial expression turned into a sexual one, he whispered close to my ear his breath hitting it, "I should get up," and moved away from me with a smile. I lay on my bed pouting and looking at him, "You tease," I said while arching my back upward. "That's what you get for teasing me before you left my place the other day," he said grabbing his black Express boxers. "Uh, fuck," I said in torment. "Pay backs a bitch sweetheart. Is your family still here," he asked me. "I don't know, let me check," I said as I got up.

I closed the door behind me, as I went to the living room. Only looks like Roldofo is here. "Hey," he said to me, "I've wanted to tell you something," he said motioning me to sit down. "Yeah," I said and questioned at the same time. "Remember how Bruce Wayne came over the other day," he said, I gave him a 'duh,' look. 'Like any one would forget that,' I thought to myself in sarcasm. "Well it turns out he really like the family and our determination to do things," he paused for a while. "He's going to pay for my college, not just that, but Ciro's as well. He wants to give Ciro a job in his Enterprise," Roldofo said to me in excitement. "With that, we'll be able to pay for rent and food easily," he said in happiness. "That's wonderful," I said, "We won't have to worry anymore! Mom can finally relax!" He just smiled and looked at his watch, "Oh, I have to be somewhere by twelve and it's already eleven twenty." He got up and said, "Bye," to me as he walked out of the apartment.

"You can go to the bathroom and use a disposable toothbrush," I screamed out. 'Huh,' I thought to myself, 'This Bruce Wayne guy is a very sweet man. No one has ever done anything like that for my family." After the Joker came out, I went into the bathroom to wash up. When I came out he was sitting on the couch in the living room in the same jogging pants, one of my oversized plain white t-shirts and my oversized black jogging material jacket. "Why do you have some baggy clothes," he asked me in curiosity. "Hand me downs and for lazy days," I said to him.

"What do you want to eat," I asked him walking to the kitchen. "Uh…A sunny side up egg, toast and sausage. Being worked up by you made me hungry," he said patting his stomach. "Same for me bubba, and I did not get to do my work out," I said to him thinking about how he pulled away. He laughed at my seriousness and disappointed tone. "There's tea," I said that made him get up and come to the kitchen. After I finished cooking, as he teased me every now and then and me growling at him, we ate. "I'm going to change," I said to him as I put our plates in the dishwasher.

I put on a black long sleeved flowy pirate shirt, with a pair of dark navy blue, bell bottom jeans and granny boots that had two inch heels. I left the top two buttons of my blouse unbuttoned and grabbed my black shades that where small and circular. I picked up my black leather purse that had a chain for the strap and took it with me to the living room with my stuff in it. I put on my sunglasses thinking how it was freaking sunny outside, 'I wish it was cloudy like it was yesterday,' I thought to myself.

"Uh, you going somewhere," the man in my clothes asked me licking his lips. "Yeah, I'm going to buy some plants," I said to him while brushing my hair. He looks cute dressed like that, for not wearing his purple suit, even though I personally like him in it!

* * *

She looked wonderful dressed like this; I'm so use to her covering herself up with just clothes. Well, I understand why she dressed like that when she comes over. Always have to be ready for anything and easy to kick ass in. I wonder if she actually has style. "Can I go with you," I asked her, why did I ask! I should be like, 'I'm coming with you.' "I'm going with you, even if you say no," I said to her. "Do you dress like this all the time," I asked her, when she walked back to her room with the brush.

* * *

'Oo, trying to be manly and dominant,' I thought to myself. "I just wear what I want, and for some reason people really like it. You can look in my closet if you want," I said to him grabbing his cell phones to give to him. He walked in my room and opened my closet looking inside it. "You actually have clothes that aren't black. Skirts and dresses too," he said that last part in a curious way. I smirked to myself, he seems interested. "Here are your cell phones," I said handing to him when he walked closer to me. He grabbed both of them, put one of them in his pocket and gave me the other phone. "This is yours, so I can contact you when I need you…for a job," he said while licking his lips.

I smiled at him, "I like it when you lick your lips and thanks," I said while I walked to living room slipping the phone in my purse. I hope I don't break the phone; I always enjoyed flipping the phones open. I saw him staring at me, "Are we going," I asked as I walk to apartment door. "Uh…yeah," he said catching up with me.

* * *

We we're walking on the side walk; I was fallowing her because I had no clue where we were going. She kind of stunned me when she said she liked the way I lick my lips. Everyone was always freaked out by it; it took Dan awhile to get used to. Everyone kept staring at me, even though I was walking close to her. Our hand accidentally brushed against each other and she gave me a smile with her cheeks pink.

"We're almost there," she said to me, which I was happy to hear. I'm getting really sick and tired of these people looking at me. I noticed a bunch of girls around Kiera's age standing ahead of us who were giving me an ugly look, which started making me want to cover up. This is one of the reasons why I wear paint and kill people! Apparently Kiera noticed too because she moved to the left side of me, grabbed my hand and hissed at them when we walked passed by them. They jumped when she did that which made me smile.

"Forget them," she said getting closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. This I can get used to, I can only picture the way she would get if someone attacked me. I sure in hell would kill someone if they touched her. She dragged me into a direction and said, "We're here," with excitement in here voice and her accent coming out. When we walked into the store, there were variety of plants, the bag with seeds in it, pots, gardening tools and a bunch of plant stuff that I didn't know about. I'm pretty sure Kiera knew about everything in here since it looks like she's a book worm due to the piles and shelves of books she had.

She let go of my hand and started roaming the store like cat in the jungle. She was smiling and would smile even more when a plant would brush against her face. A lady came out from the back and looked at me weird. I put the hoody on my head so she would stop looking at me. The lady said hey to Kiera, apparently they know each other. She must hang out here or help every now and then. I found Kiera holding a pot, and examining a leaf on another plant on a shelf. "You found something," I asked getting close to her. "Mmmm hmmm," she said to me looking at another plant. "You like plants," I asked her curious by the way she would look at the plant and say, "Your lovely." She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, I grew up to love plants. They give us oxygen, some of them feed us, some heal us, are used for medicine and some are poisonous."

"You're looking for plants that contain the herbs you need," I said to her she smiled at me and her eyes glistened a little. "Hehe, bingo bubba," she said to me pointing her finger at me in a goofy way. After a good while of looking at her observe the plants and her explaining some of them to me. She was finally buying four plants. I was standing at the end of the checkout counter behind a stand looking at random pamphlets. I noticed some guy with brown hair came in confused, 'whatever,' I thought to myself.

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Gregario," Angela said to me with a smile handing me my receipt. I was about to grab the cardboard box with the plants in when a man said, "Excuse me did you say Ms. Gregario," he asked Angela, I just stood there confused. "Yes, I did," she said to him confused as well. The man looked at me; he had brown hair, brown eyes and had a lovely smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "but you wouldn't happen to be Roldofo's sister Kiera," he asked with a smile. "Um, yeah why you asking," I asked him smiling and giggling a little because how weird this was. "I'm Bruce Wayne," he said to me with his hand out for me to shake. "Oh my god, your Bruce," I said to him shaking his hand firmly. "You're doing so much for my family. Thank you so much," I said to him with a big smile. "Well your family is brilliant and can make something out of themselves," he said to me still grinning.

"What brings you here," I asked him my curiosity getting the best of me. "Uh, I accidentally knocked over one of my butler's plants," he said scratching his head in embarrassment. I laughed, "Well do you have a greenhouse," I asked him thinking of a plant he can get. "Yeah, it's pretty big. You have an idea of what I can get him," he asked me with hope in his facial expression. "Yeah, in the back there's a plant called Oemletia or Indian Plant. It grows small berries that look like plums. They taste sweet, but when they are under ripe their sour like a wild apple," I explained to him. "I think he'll like that," he said looking at the plants I had.

"You don't mind pointing it out to me. I'm not that great with plants," Mr. Wayne said to me. "Um sure," I said making my way to the area I saw it at. "Did Roldofo tell you he was invited to one of my parties to meet some people," he said to me fallowing behind. "No, but that must explain where he was going today," I said to him thinking he needed a suit. He laughed probably thinking the same thing. "Well I have to go," I said to him, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne," I said sticking my hand out to him. "Same to you, and please, call me Bruce," he said shaking my hand. "Alrighty then, I'll see you around," I said walking away my accent came out. I heard him chuckling and say bye.

I grabbed the box and tilted my head to the Joker telling him, 'come on.' He fallowed me and we made our way out the store going back to my apartment. "Who was that," he asked me with an attitude and almost as if he was wondering if he needed to kill the guy. "A man that is helping out my family. Giving my brothers opportunities they always dreamed of," I said with a smile, thinking about them. "Hmm," he said putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, well my jacket. He must not like that I was talking to him. His arm was bent so I put my arm to link his still holding the plants and leaned my head on him. I never did this either, but it feels nice.

* * *

I glanced down at Kiera to look at her face. She seemed at peace at the moment. I was going to kill that person, but he's helping out her family and she seems happy about it. She could have any man she wants, but she is here with me. "Hehe, that was so fucking weird. I was thinking to myself, who the fuck are you," she said to me making her voice deep on the last part. I heard her sigh, "I'm sorry if you're upset that I talked to him," she said to me in a sad tone.

After a good amount of silence between us I spoke up. "It's okay, you did nothing wrong kid. That just means you might have to make it up to me," I said with no emotions even though I was laughing in the inside. She started giggling and gave me a devious smile, "I'm up to that," she said pulling me down into a kiss, which I did not see coming. She let go of me and walked ahead of me saying, "You're going to have to take the fire escape just in case my family is home, sorry," she finished saying singing 'sorry.'

* * *

When I walked in I saw Roldofo was home. 'Fuck, I wanted to bother the hell out of the Joker,' I thought to myself. I haven't hanged out with him or my family in a while. I said, "Hey," to him and walked to my room with the plants. I crawled out my window and put the plants on the fire escape, as I saw the Joker still climbing up. I smiled to myself and got back inside. I closed the door to my room so Roldofo wouldn't enter. I shouted out loud, "I'm going to be in my room for a bit." Then my favorite clown stepped inside my room and threw himself on my bed. I looked at him as he just stared at me.

I sat next to him and started messing with his hair. "You have to kick me out, don't you," he said with a monotone facial expression and tone. I couldn't help but giggle, "Uh, yeah, but you can stay in here." He sighed, "Okay, but before you walk out," he yanked me down so I can face him and then he kissed me. "Now you can leave," he said with a lazy smile gracing his face. I gave him a dazed a smile and said, "Okay, well I hope I see you around" as I walked out of my room.

* * *

Well, that sucks. I thought I was going to get to mess around with her a little. Might as well call Dan to pick me up, I'll do that after I change. 'Wait, I'm sure Kiera won't mind me going through her dressers,' I thought to myself. I'm just going to stick around for a tad bit and leave. I need to get ready to crash that party. I started laughing to myself; it's going to be fun!

* * *

"Hey Roldofo," I said to him while I plopped down next to him on the couch. "Hmmm," he said starring at his hands as he sat hunched over. "You thinking of something," I asked him waving my hand in front of him. "Mmm yeah, I have to tell you something. I don't know how you will react though," he told me like he wanted to hide from a killer. I just stared at him hoping it was nothing I wouldn't like. "I got invited to a party by Bruce that's happening tomorrow…and I kind of promised you'll show up," he said to me saying it slow as if he was choosing his words carefully. I smiled at him and then smacked his arm, "Why would you do that?! Man, that explains why he mentioned it when I ran into him," I said to him not so excited. "You meet him today? Well that's not important, but please show up. I beg of you, I don't want to be there by myself. Plus Bruce didn't meet you when you were there that night, so you owe me," Roldofo said proving a point.

"Damn it! Fine I'll do it, doesn't mean I'll like it," I said to him folding my arms over my chest. "Good," he said with excitement. He continued speaking, "By the way, you don't have to look for a dress, or heels or jewelry. I bought you all of that to wear." I sighed, "Okay," he got up from where he was sitting and brought in what he was speaking about. "Red," I asked him confused. "Well yeah, you look pretty in it. Plus men get stupid around you. I need some entertainment for myself. Looking at the guys bother you, and you shooting them down," he said laughing.

* * *

Well, I snuck out without getting caught. Alright, I can't think of that witch. 'I need to get to business, I need to blow the place out of proportion,' I thought to myself giggling. 'I hope Kiera doesn't notice I took a pair of her black panties, because I'm keeping them,' I thought to myself as I shot her pantie like a rubber as it went flying to my pillow.

* * *

I tried on the dress, and noticed it fit my curves. "Why," I asked Roldofo walking to the living room. "Don't want to admit it but you look so pretty. Also your growing up, I know you always kind of wanted a dress like this," he told me like, I know you better then yourself. I sighed in defeat walking back to my room.

I closed the door and stood in front of my mirror starring at the dress I would be wearing. The dress is red, long and drags a little. It has a split that goes up on the left side of my leg, revealing it, which made me blush because I've never wore anything like this before. It has long sleeves that fit my arms, well; the whole entire dress fitted me showing off my curves. It had a very thin red belt that went around the waist so people can focus on the area. My actual favorite part of the dress is, it was off the shoulder type. Showing and complimenting my pale skin. 'Only if he saw me in this,' I thought to myself blushing even more.

I had three inch red high heels to match the dress that Roldofo bought me. The heels cover my toes and ended with a pointed tip. The heel part went from red to silver. The heels were practically sexy all by themselves. The jewelry was too beautiful; the earrings were made out of my birth stone, garnet. There were shaped like rain drops but they looked like blood droplets, and they were encrust by silver making the garnet pop out. The necklace was a small silver necklace that was a choker, but on the left part had two small garnet stones only apart from each other so much. The necklace made it look like a vampire bite me on the neck.

Upon looking at my image, I decided to wear my hair up in messy bun. It will look like it's tight but not too tight, and a little messy to give me a sexy look. Even if I don't want to be at the party, I'll try to enjoy myself. 'Maybe I can sneak off to his place tomorrow afterwards,' I thought to myself, wondering how it would be to show up in a dress.

* * *

I started laughing to myself about how great tomorrow will be. 'I hope she shows up tomorrow,' I thought to myself, 'I think I'm addicted to her.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, life has been really tough. I seriously thought I was going to lose it a lot of times! Anyways five updates in one day! The quote in this chapter is from the play "The Crucible" by Arthur Miller, Act II said by John Proctor. I hope everyone is okay, or better then okay...Anyway please enjoy the chapter. **

"What the hell," I screamed out loud to know one. I can't find my favorite black pair of panties! Well I guess I have to wear the black silk panties with the matching bra set. I bought them around the holidays and just threw them in my closet. Hehe, there made out of silk, lace and are kind of see through.

Roldofo was wearing his suit, which had a tie that matched my dress and had silver stripes. His hair was in low ponytail that was tied using a bow that matched the red color of his tie. His hair looked like the men's hair from the eighteen century. "You look handsome," I said to him. "Oh, thanks. I feel awkward and nervous," he replied to me as we got in the car that Bruce sent for us. "Same here, that's why I took a drop of that herbal stuff mom would give us to relax," I said to him sitting comfortable to were the knife I strapped to my right leg wasn't poking me. 'Okay, I have the phone he gave me and my favorite knife,' I think I'll be fine. Well concerning that part of my life.

* * *

Alright, everything is set up at the party; my suit is nice and clean. 'Have to make a great impression,' I thought to myself. "Why you wearing a suit Dan," I asked him in curiosity licking my lips. "Oh this, when all hell breaks loose, I'm going to "save" a damsel in distress and hope I get laid. So I am definitely not coming back tonight," he said with a cheeky smile on his face as he was fixing his gun.I laughed to myself, "Well, we are showing up an hour after the party starts." I started laughing hysterically, "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

As we got down and walked to where the party was at, it was beautiful. The area was a big open field with a dance floor in the center. There were round tables surrounding the dance floor, and white lights surrounding the area to light up the night. In the left corner area there is a big band playing music. Okay, so I got kind of excited, the place was so beautiful. I put on a nice small smile, and was controlling myself from jumping up and down.

Roldofo started leading the way and I followed him, but he was doing it in a gentleman manner. Some people ended up chatting him up, and he introduced himself, they ended up getting really intrigued. After listening to them and laughing at some of their jokes, my ears caught an interesting conversation. I heard a man saying, "I have gone tiptoe in this house all seven months since she is gone. I have not moved from there to there without I think to please you-" I interrupted the man and turned around finishing what he was reciting, "And still an everlasting funeral marches round your heart. I cannot speak but I am doubted, every movement judged for lies, as though I come into a court as I come into this house," I finished saying it with emotions. When I finally decided to look up I noticed it was him.

"Well, you showed up Kiera," he said in a smooth silky way with a bit of happiness in it. "Yes I did, Mr. Wayne," I said to him giving him my hand to shake. He kissed my hand and said, "I thought I told you, you can call me Bruce." I gave him a friendly smile, "You did, and of course. My brother did say you invited me. It would have been rude of me not to show up." He introduced me to the men he was talking to then asked me, "How do you know that part in the play." I raised an eyebrow, "I read the Crucibles when I was in high school, and I always loved that part in Act II." He chuckled a little and said, "Well that makes two of us." I just looked at him and asked, "Are you going to introduce my brother to some people." He just stared at my face for a while and said, "Oh yeah, I should go do that. Please enjoy yourself." I thought to myself, 'How do I enjoy myself if I don't like socializing.'

After a talking to a bunch of random people and dancing with a couple of old men, I went to a group of females to "talk to." The old men were funny, saying, "You make feel young again," or "You're such a sweet lady willing to dance with a dinosaur like me." I giggled to myself thinking of how sweet some of them are, especially the ones that talked about their wife. I felt a warm hand on my back and a man say close to my ear, "What's so funny," he asked me. I smiled and then replied, "Your face," and giggled. Bruce just gave me an amazed face and laughed, "Your something else." I just smiled, "I was giggling about how funny and sweet some of the men are here," I said to him.

He just stared at me and said, "Your very kind hearted aren't you?…You look beautiful by the way." I couldn't help but blush at that remark, "Uh, thank you. You look handsome yourself." He smiled at my awkwardness, "May I have this dance," he asked me. "Yes you may," I said and he grabbed my left hand while he walked close to me placing his right hand on the small of my back. We were dancing to Fly Me to the Moon, but it was instrumental. "You look beautiful, especially when I can see your face," he said to me. I just smiled and blush. Bruce kept talking every now and then and I would answer back, but I was just thinking about him wondering what he was doing.

After we finished dancing, he walked to me the right corner of the area, there was an ice sculptor and Roldofo was standing over there. I said, "Hey," to him and Bruce started talking. I was looking at the ice sculptor, there something odd about it; I just don't know what it is. Something's telling me not to stand there. My phone started ringing, "Excuse me," I said and walked away from the two men. I got excited knowing I was going to hear his voice. "Hello," I said with happiness in my voice and smiling. "Helllloooo beautiful. Hey, I don't like the way that Bruce guy is all handsy with you," my funny little clown said to me.

"How do you know, he keeps touching me," I said with curiosity and smiling even more. "Because I can see you. You look ravishing in that red dress of yours," he said to me, I started walking a little towards the dance floor turning around, looking for him. I heard laughing on the other side of the line, "Things are about to get interesting, so I recommend you to stand away from the ice sculptor."

* * *

The guys can do whatever they want. I don't give damn! All I want is Kiera away from that billionaire playboy! Especially when she is all dolled up like that, I am not letting him have her. I will make that happen.

* * *

He hung up on me; I started walking quickly to Roldofo and Bruce. "Hey guys, I think I saw something interesting over there," I said to them acting like I was trying to find something. They started walking to the corner I was pointing at, I was following behind them when I heard an explosion in the background. I turned around to see the ice sculptor turning red in the center and someone grabbing my wrist. "Kiera," and I noticed I was encircled by Bruce's arm when the sculptor was exploding making my ears ringing when it finished.

As my hearing started getting back to normal I heard a manic laughter and men destroying the place, he's here. Another explosion went off in the distance and I heard shooting happening. "Kiera, are you okay," Bruce asked me. "Uh, yes, where's Roldofo," I asked him worried. "He's over there, he's okay," he said to me touching my face. I started laughing a little, "Sorry, it's just kind of funny," I said to him, thinking of everything that was going on and hearing a lady crying off in the distance. He just stared at me thinking I was just nervous of everything. I heard a groggy voice and a man say, "I'll be taking this!" I was pulled up by the wrist from the ground and saw the man in his face paint. My eyes glistened in happiness when I saw him; I should probably pretend I'm scared.

I started screaming, "Let go of me you monster," and pounded my fist into his chest. He threw me over his shoulder and he placed his arm under my bum. "Ah ah ah, don't even think about coming over Brucey," by the sound of his voice he is probably holding a gun towards him. I hid my face in his back and started laughing a little. He then turned around and when he did, I notice Bruce was gone. I smiled to myself, but I forgot Roldofo was there. He looked at me with disbelief and anger. 'Oh shit,' I thought to myself. His facial expression was saying, 'I figured it out,' but his eyes were full of fury. "Kiera! You're going to have some explaining to do to me when you get home," he shouted to me. "Hey boss, you think you can move a little faster," I said to the man who was carrying me. "Way ahead of you and you are so in trouble by your brother," he said to me while laughing. "Shut up," I said in a defeated tone.

He laughed some more as he put me down on the ground in an area where there where a lot of trees. I started walking towards a van to get into. "Ah, that's a decoy. Where taking this car," he cooed to me grabbing my hand and pulling me to the direction of the car.

I got in the passenger's side of the car and buckled up. "It's Dan's' car," he said looking at me. I just made an 'o' face at him. He started laughing, "By the way, you might want to hold on to something. Oh, and here you go," he said to me with a devious smile. He started driving off quick and I noticed he gave me a grenade that had the words "You drop the bomb on me baby," painted on it, I started laughing. "Awwww, thanks," I said to him and kissed his cheek. I rolled down the window pulled the pin and threw it out the window. I started laughing when a couple of people around the fountain it landed in started screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. 'Sorry Bruce,' I thought to myself still laughing.

* * *

I noticed a gleam glazed over her eyes when she watch the little explosion from the grenade, as well as the fire as we were leaving. Hmmmm, I wonder. I started taking off my tie, and drove into a small area. "You don't mind," I asked holding up the tie to her. She started blushing, "Uh, no," she turned her head for me. I got closer to her and placed my tie over her eyes, I tied it gently trying not to mess up her hair. 'Oh god, she smells wonderful like coconuts, fruit, and nope. No, I'll control myself,' I thought to myself thinking of something devious. I started giggling, "Okay, I'm going to start driving." She smiled and an "Okay," squeaked out of her.

* * *

I smiled at what he said, but I'm nervous, he's acting it a bit different. I can feel his energy is very different then usually. I started laughing out of nervousness, "Mmmm your tie smells like gunpowder, gasoline and face paint." I started breathing in a certain pace to calm myself. Okay, everything is going to be okay. I felt the vehicle stopped and heard my door open couple of seconds afterwards. 'AHHH, okay, so I'm not calm. Omigod, I feel like a freaking school girl about to confess to their crush,' I thought to myself as I felt myself being picked up and heartbeat quickening.

"Uh, boss man.…What are you doing," I asked hearing my voice getting shaky. "You'll see, and calm down," he said in soothing voice, "I'm not taking you virginity away tonight." I laughed real hard at that, "Always the gentleman." After what fell like him carrying me up some stairs he planted me on my feet. "Alright," he said whispering close to my ears, as he was taking his tie off me. "Look," he said pointing at the view and then placing both hands on my shoulder.

I gasped, "You can see all of Gotham. As well as Bruce's place," I felt him placing a kiss on the nape of my neck. 'Oh, this feels good,' as he placed more kisses on my neck. "Mmm hmmm," he wrapped his arms around me, "Now look at those abandoning buildings close by to his place." I focused on the buildings and he wrapped my hand around something with his. He placed his head close to mine, "And here we go," he pressed my thumb down on a button and I started hearing explosions go off.

I watched as bits and pieces of the building flew in different directions. The building collapsing right afterwards and smoke puffing up as it finally hit the ground making a loud thumping noise. The echoing sound of police sirens, ambulance and fire trucks meet our ears. "I didn't think you were the romantic type," I said to him as I smiled when part of a building lite up with flames dancing upon it. "You look beautiful by the way," he said to me licking his lips. "And you look handsome," I said as I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

"Let's dance," he said as he started making me sway and dance with him. I started laughing because we were just dancing to the sound of chaos and I was enjoying it.

* * *

I was making Kiera dance with me to the sound of sirens and people screaming in panic of Gotham. She was just laughing and enjoying herself as we started spinning and twirling. I slowed our dancing a bit; she put her arms around my neck again. "Mmmm this feels right," she said to me. I smiled to myself, "I'll take that make up now." The young woman before me just raised her right eyebrow and asked in the most seductive way, "What do you want boss?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love all kind of music, so I decided to have fun with music that popped up into my head. The songs mentioned in here are "Dip It Low," by Christina Milian ft. Fabulous, "Everyday" by Jamiroquai, and "Trumpets" by Jason Derulo. I freaking love Jamiroquai! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

I stood smiling in the boss's living room in front of him. "It's just me and you and no one is walking in right?" His red smile got huge, "Just me and you sweetheart." I scrunched my face up in nervous, happiness and laughter, "Okay," I said to him.

'I can't believe what I'm doing,' I thought to myself. I walked to him feeling powerful and dominant, "Can you please unzip my dress," I asked as I sat on the couch a little. He did so in gentle way and said, "I can't wait to see you." I blushed to myself as I walked back to wear I was standing at earlier. I let my dress fall to the floor, "If we're going to do this we are going to do it right. I'll be back, you drag a chair over here." I picked up my dress really quick making sure he didn't see me as I went to his room.

* * *

'WHAT THE FUCK just happened,' I thought to myself, she had her dress on and then it was off. All I saw was a little bit of lace panties and a knife I gave her strapped to her thigh, which in all honesty is pretty hot. I went to the kitchen to drag a chair to the living room, I heard her in my room. I debated about going over there and choose not to go in there and took the chair to living room. I sat in the chair waiting for her to arrive; I forgot I took off my coat and tie. I started rolling my sleeves up when I heard her footsteps and looked up to see a very pleasing image.

She stood there in all her glory with her cheeks a little pink from her blushing. She had her red heels on that she wore with the dress, my purple jacket on which was buttoned and reached down midway to her thigh. She had my tie on, she looked cute with my clothes on and I really enjoyed it. It fit big and kind of baggy on her yet can see some her curves, which just wanted me to pick her up and strip the clothes off her, throw her on my bed and…

She just stared at me and I noticed even though she killed a person to make money for her family, she still looks innocent and pure. She smiled at me, "I hope you ready," she gave me a cheeky smirk. Then I remember she's never that innocent with me, and I like that.

* * *

The music started playing and I knew I was ready, I did agree to make it up to him. "Dip It Low," by Christina Milian featuring Fabulous intro started playing and I smiled at the Clown Prince as I began to sway my hips to the side to the music and undo the tie. 'I need to thank my Tia for teaching me how to belly dance,' I thought to myself feeling a full advantage.

I held the tie in my hands with it being visible while I shimmied down with the beat of the music and walked around with me behind him. When the lyrics said, "Take your time and feel him out," I ran my right hand over his shoulder to his chest and to the bottom of his stomach. I snapped my hand quick to his hair grabbing it as the song said, "When he's a good boy, I mean a really, really good boy. Why not let him lay with you?" I titled his head to the side giving me access to his neck where I just breathed on it. I was looking at him close his eyes knowing he wanted me to touch him even more but I didn't.

I dropped it low close to him, making sure my back side was touching him and I picked it up back slow, just like the song said to. He sat there still looking at me with hungry eyes as the song continued I was standing in front of him. I rolled my body on to him when it said, "I'm going make you man say oh." I then started moving my hips slightly as I went down unbuttoning his jacket. As I came back up still shaking my hips I let his jacket fall to the floor. Revealing me in nothing but my lace black panties that where slightly see through with a matching bra and my red heels. I started rolling my stomach and body like a belly dancer.

I smiled as he sized me up and pulled me closer to him, he pulled what was holding my hair up out, which made my hair come down. I started moving my hips in a circular motion, since I knew how to belly dance. I then started rolling my body on him as I grabbed his hair so he can look at my face. I let go of him as Fabulous's part came on. I started popping my body and rolling it around like a belly dancer. I was moving like a snake showing I had skills in moving my body in a smooth way and he indeed liked it. I dropped it low for him with my back side to him and came back up sticking my back side out. The song ended as I came up and I just turned my side to him to look at him.

* * *

I did not know Kiera can move her body like that. Why does she do this to me! 'Well this time it was my fault. I'm the one who told her to do this,' I thought to myself. She stood there and looked at me with her back towards me. Before I can even catch myself from speaking the words, "Another, please," slipped out my mouth in husky way. 'She just brings out the animal side of me,' I thought to myself. She just smiled at me as she took off her heels, "If you say so boss." I personally found her more attractive when she's barefooted personally. I looked at her as she moved within the room and the lights got dim.

She made her way to me when another song started playing but she was just dancing to it in a slow smooth way. Making her way towards me, I felt myself smiling and my heart pounding a little faster and becoming breathless again.

* * *

I made my way to the Joker as the song "Everday," by Jamiroquai started playing. I was just dancing to it and when I made it to him I started singing the song and as I sat on his laps. "Baby, maybe, we can spend a little time. Together now that we're alone," I had a small smile on my face as I sung to him and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt. I just sat there undressing and singing into his ears every now then nudging my nose against him. He just smiled at me and giggled with affection.

He carried me to the couch and I was still sitting on him and I was rubbing my hands over his chest, arm and back. I could feel scares as I would touch him, trying to remember every single one in my head. He would just run his hands up and down my back. He pulled me a little closer to him he nudged at my neck and kissed it. As the song was almost over we just stared into each other's eyes and then would search for something in each other's face. "Your voice is beautiful," he said to me with a content facial expression. "Thank you," I said to him as I blushed a little.

He picked me up and was carrying me to his room. "Even after all this you did. You still blush at a small little compliment I give you," he said to me as he licked his lips. He set me down on his bed and went to his bathroom. My curiosity getting the best of me I asked, "What are you doing?" He answered back to me, "Washing my face. I want to lay down with you." I replied with an, "Oh." He lay down next to me with his pants still on.

"You know your beautiful," he said as I looked at him he was just looking up at the ceiling. "I am," I asked him, thinking about how he is actually the only man who has seen me this naked before. "Yes, skin tone, figure, face and everything," he turned his head to look at me. I smiled looking at the scars on his face, "Hmm, thank you. You're the only guy who has ever seen me this naked," I said to him in honesty. He just pulled me closer to him. I started tracing the scars on his body with my fingertips as I felt him looking down at me.

* * *

I woke up to Kiera spooning me; I just laid there and felt her body against me. I moved a little bit and all she did was bring herself closer to me. Her breast was pressed into my back and her arms were around me. All I did was put my arm back a little too where my hand was on her hip. I lay like that for a while, and I was able to turn around. I pushed her raven black hair out her face, "Hey kid, I'm going to get up," I started to move away. And she begin to sit up a little as my sheets wrapped around her body, "Do you have to get up," she asked me pouting. "Yes, I have some business to do," I told her as I got up to change my pants.

This is the first time anyone has ever wanted me to stay with them and asked me if I had to go. As I started buttoning my pants she put her body against my back and wrapped her arms around me resting her head against me. "Why are you so affectionate today," I asked her as I pulled her in front of me. "I don't know, I think it's you that's got me like this," she said to me looking up at me. Her lips were so pink and full; I put my hand on her chin and bent down a little to kiss her lips. She smiled at me as we parted. "You should probably go home and talk your way out of trouble from your brother," I said to her thinking of how she will react.

"Ah man! God damn it you sexy motherfucker, why did you have to remind me," she shouted at me with her accent coming out. When I was putting on my vest she came in with her dress, heels and knife from yesterday. She walked into my bathroom and I heard the water start running in my shower. "I'm leaving it unlock so you can finish washing up," she shouted to me. I went to go grab towels for her, 'Of all the days she decided to get in my shower it had to be today. When I'm freaking busy,' I thought to myself. I smiled thinking of how the only kind of shower curtain I have is this foggy looking ones.

"I brought you some towels," I said awkwardly as I saw her silhouette through the curtains. 'What did I ever do to deserve this,' I thought and giggled quietly to myself, 'Duh, I'm a villain!' I looked at her, "I'm going to flush the toilet." She moved from under the shower head and said, "Okay." I smiled to myself, 'I can touch myself…No, I won't do it.' I took one good look at her silhouette and said, "I'm going now." I heard her say, "Wait, come over here." I went to the tub and stood there she stuck her head out and pulled the curtain close around her so I couldn't see her and gave me kiss. "Bye," she said, 'I'm glad I didn't put my face paint on yet, because she wouldn't have kissed me knowing it would get wet,' I thought to myself.

Dan showed up right after I walked out of my room. "What happened to you," I asked him hoping something funny happened. "Yes, and I don't regret it," he smiled like champion knowing he got laid last night. "Hmph, make sure she gets home safe," I said to him checking I had all my knives with me. "What?! Did you two," Dan said with excitement smiling like an idiot. "No! Nothing happened! Just make sure she gets home safe. If she doesn't you know what you'll have coming to you," I said to him with a warning tone. "Alright, alright. Let me just make sure everything in the van is okay for you," he said and walked out of the place. I sighed knowing I'll probably be gone before that little witch gets out.

* * *

I got out of the shower and put on everything I had on last night at the party back on. I walked out of the boss's room to see Dan staring at me with a cheeky smile. "What," I asked trying not to smile and turning red. He raised his eye brows up and down and said, "You know." I continued putting on my heels and said, "I don't know what you are talking about." He then than sat down on his "couch" and said with excitement, "Come on, you know." I sighed fine, "Because I can't tell anyone else what exciting stuff I did and experiencing, I'll tell you. I gave him a…lap dance," I said blushing and giggling.

He looked at me proud, "Nice, what did you do," he asked curiously. I shrugged, "You know, rolled my body on him, tugged on his hair a bit," I said it nonchalantly, deliberately. "Wooo! Finally someone is taking control of him and showing him that there is someone that is his equal," he spoke a loud to me with satisfaction. "What about you," I asked him studying his body posture. "Uh, you know just got laid is all," he said nonchalantly as well as letting the sarcasm seep out. "Ah yeah," I said and high fived him. "I'm glad I did what I did to the van now," he said laughing and smiling. "What did you do," I asked him in a worried tone.

* * *

After a good five minutes of driving the radio started playing music, "What the hell is going on?!" I tried turning it off but it wouldn't turn off. "What is this even called," I noticed I got a text message on my phone. It was from Dan and it said, "Trumpets by Jason Derulo is the 'what' is playing on the radio."

I started laughing at the lyrics of the song because it made me think of how I think of Kiera. It was stuck on replay, and eventually I ended up liking it. I'm glad the windows were tinted because I will be damn if Gotham knew I was actually enjoying this song. 'I wonder if she ever heard of this song,' I thought to myself. I got another text from Dan, "Yes, Kiera has heard that song and she likes it. I'm so screwed when you get back aren't I?" I read it and laughed, 'Damn straight your screwed!'


	11. Chapter 11

I arrived back at the apartment "safely" to I'm pretty sure the boss's approval. I was trying to sneak in quietly but Roldofo was sitting on the couch waiting for me. 'Maybe if I just go through the window and,' my own thoughts were cut off by him speaking. "I know you're in here, now we need to have a talk," he said with a serious tone. I hate it when he gets serious; it's kind of scary and intimidating. "Fine," I said walking to where he was sitting.

"Now, Kiera. What in the world were you doing with that man," he asked me with a serious tone looking me in the eye. The apartment was quiet and empty. It didn't feel like there was any other living soul in here. "I was working for him," I said to him in serious tone looking him straight in the eyes making sure no other emotions showed through my face or eyes. "Was," he said, "Looks like you still are. Why exactly would you be working for a man in purple suit?" I said in honesty, "We needed the money! We were not going to be able to pay rent on time; we had to get it somehow! We would have been late again and possibly kicked out!"

"Kiera, you didn't have to do anything like that. I mean I know how we are, having a dark side an all, but that still doesn't give you an excuse. You know you are a smart girl and that's why you are going to stop working for him. Is that understood," he said that last few words in a stern tone. I just sat there quietly contemplating everything in my head. He raised an eyebrow, "I said is that understood," he said leaning forward towards me more. I started leaning back when he was doing that, "Gosh! Okay fine! It's understood. I will stop working for him, always ruining the fun."

He laughed at that, "He is interesting and seems like our kind of person, in a messed up way, but still, no working for him." I just stared at him; he spoke again, "Kiera, you are my only sister. You are what will actually keep the bloodline going. And I will be damned if anything ever happened to you. When mom passes away, you will be the only thing that we'll have that close to her." I sighed, "I know, but y'all know I can protect myself." He was going to start speaking again when his phone rang. He got up and answered, this gave me time to go to my room and change.

Of course I was listening to what he was saying, "Good morning." I started to put on a black turtle neck. "Yeah, she's here," I put on a dark pair blue boot cut jeans. "No need to worry, there's not a scratch on her," I started buttoning on my favorite pair of jeans. I then put on a pair of biker boots. "Yes, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind. You can, it's okay," he said in calm and assuring tone. I started walking out of my room with Sasha following behind me, "Kiera can you come over here." I walked to him, "Yes," I asked him as I noticed he had his hand covering the phone. "It's Bruce, he wants to talk to you and see if you are okay." I gave him a weird look with a small smile, "Uh, okay."

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear, Roldofo walked off to his room. "Yes," I said more as a question. "Oh, thank God, Kiera," I heard a velvet like voice say on the other line with happiness and relief in it, "Are you okay?" I smiled a little, "Yes, I am, perfectly fine," I said to him to assure I was indeed A-Okay. "I'm so happy to hear that. He didn't do anything to you, did he," he asked serious with a little bit of protection seeping in his tone. "No, he didn't. I'm fine, I promise," I said again feeling awkward about how a man is worried about me who isn't blood related. "Good, how did you get away," he asked a bit curious. I replied to him, "Something about having no use for me," I lied to him. "What, you are pretty useful, but I'm glad he didn't keep you or do anything to you. But, I have to see you for myself to see that you are okay. I'm coming over," my mouth fell open and then Roldofo took the phone from me. "Hey, it's me. Yeah, yeah, she's fine with it. Yes, goodbye," Roldofo said into the phone then hung up.

"Don't wait up, oh wait, you have to! I'm going out," Roldofo said with a devious smile. "What the fuck man," I said in annoyed tone. Roldofo grabbed his keys and as he walked out of the apartment door, "Pay backs a bitch."

* * *

"Hey boss," Dan said to me through the phone. "Hello," I said to him waiting for what I actually wanted to hear, licking my lips. "Oh yeah, she got home perfectly safe. So did you like the song," he asked me with an amusing tone. I just stood there with a look on my face like, "You have to be kidding me?" I stood there with the gun in my hand pointing at one of Maroni's men.

"It was…interesting," I said starring at the man knelt before me. "You sure she is okay, she seemed very affectionate today," I said to Dan still wondering why I care too much. Dan started talking but all I heard was, "Please I didn't mean it," I put the phone down and said, "Shut the hell up, I'm trying to listen to someone," I said extremely aggressively. The man jumped back and started crying some more. "Sorry Dan, can you say that again," I said to him chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I promise," I sighed in aggravation. "You fucking idiot," I said to him getting in his face. "You cannot stay quiet for one minute," I said pissed off pushing the gun to his forehead. "Come again," I said to Dan as I pulled the trigger blood splaying on my clothes and face. "I said she was perfectly fine. A bit happier than usual," Dan said to me not caring I just killed someone. "Oh, well, that's good," I said making a motion to one of my men to get rid of the body.

* * *

I unlocked the door since I knew Mr. Wayne was coming over. I was sitting on the couch in the living room just listening to music and Sasha was laying on the arm rest. I was just thinking about everything that is going on in my life. 'I still can't believe I…' I shook my head. Sasha purred at me and turned her head upside down, "Hmmm, thanks Sasha," I said letting her.

I heard knocking on the door, "Come in," I said to the man behind the door. He came in a little rushed but still at a slow pace. The brown hair man knelt in front of me and grabbed my face looking at me, "I'm so glad you are okay," he said to me searching my body and face with his eyes. I put my right hand on his left hand, "I said I was fine." He then started petting Sasha, "She looks like you, and you're sure he didn't do anything to you?" I laughed, "We get that a lot, and I'm positive nothing happened." Bruce sighed again and sat next to me and I could feel him relax.

* * *

I sat there relaxed, which I haven't felt in a long time listening to her music. "You look extremely tired," she said to me studying my posture. 'How can I not, I was freaking looking for you everywhere,' I thought to myself. "Oh, sorry," I said sitting back up. "Not at all," she said pushing me back to the way I was sitting, "You can take a nap." I looked at her with a weird expression, "I'm okay." She then looked at me still studying me, "Well take a breather then," she said as she put her feet on the coffee table. I did the same thing.

I woke up with my arms folded on my stomach. 'Shit, I feel asleep,' I thought to myself rubbing my face. I looked at a clock that was hanging to see it was after twelve. I saw Kiera sitting across from me reading a book that said "Herbs," I couldn't make out the rest of the title, she looked up at me. "Ah, you are awake," she said to me and then went back to reading the last part of what I guess was paragraph and closed the book. "Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that. I guess I just got to comfortable," I said to her I stood up and stretched. "Nonsense, that's exactly what I wanted you to do," she said to me with a victory smile. "You knew if I saw you relaxed I would get like this," I said actually impressed by her. "Mmm hmm," she said walking to where I was standing. "You are a smart young lady," I said to her she just gave me a 'duh' look.

"Do you want to go grab a bite or something," I asked her wondering what she would say. "Sure, it's the least I can do since you came to check on me. Oh, and I am not changing into some silly little dress or heels," she said walking pass me to the door. "You perfectly fine to me," I said to her and how she isn't like any other woman I've been with. 'She does not give a damn of what others think of her, and kind of ignores what I do and think of her. I like it,' I thought to myself as I walked behind her as her hips swayed to the rhythm of her steps.

When we stepped out of the apartments and started walking to my car. A man started wooting at her and saying all these foolish things to her. I was about to say something when she yelled at him, "Fuck off you damn prick. Next time you do that, I'm coming over to you and touch you with my damn fist!" I laughed as the man starred shocked at what she was saying to him. 'She can definitely take care of herself,' I thought to myself impressed. She felt me starring at her, she just smiled at her as I opened the passenger's side for her, "Thank you," she said with her sweet voice. "Anytime," I replied back to her making my way to the driver's side.

* * *

I sighed in delight, "I'm finally home," I said to myself when I made it to my room. I had a really long day with Bruce, we went out to eat and then just took a walk around the park. We didn't notice how much time had passed of just sitting in silence and speaking about random stuff. It was really nice to get a break from everything. I started changing into my pajamas when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered waiting to hear the other person on the line. "Good evening, I have a job for you to do with me tomorrow," the nasally voice said. I stood there silently as my faced dropped and my heart started to pang a little. "Kiera," he said his tone a little concern, "Are you going to do the job?"

* * *

I still didn't hear an answer on the other side of the line. I was just waiting for a sweet honey like voice to answer my question.


	12. Chapter 12

'What am I doing,' I thought to myself. I was wearing my other pair of boots for business, black leather pants, and a black long sleeved skin tight shirt with a silver pentacle design on the center of the chest area. I had my trench coat on and my mask that I made in high school was on a table within the room. My mask was black of course but it was feminine looking, it had tribal designs on it in metallic purple and silver, it had a moon crescent on the right part of the eye opening, which also could have looked like a tear drop. The masks facial expression was a sad one, but would make a person sad since it had feminine features.

'I always come back. I'm going against my own bloods word and I'm lying to them,' I thought in a panic and disbelief. 'It's not for him,' I started having a weird feeling in my heart, 'It's not that.' I stood silently and had a puzzled look on my face, 'I'm staying for the money, right?'

* * *

I just sat in the living room with the news on hearing the same thing about Gotham. 'Is she here, no it can't be,' I thought to myself, 'But there can be a connection between us.' I got up starting to head where I first meet her. When something on the news I heard caught my attention. They were showing a picture of Bruce Wayne and Kiera eating together. "No one knows who this mysterious lover can be," the news anchor said. I went back walking to my direction, with a weird feeling in my heart and it felt hard to breath. I made it to my destination and saw her standing there which look like she was having a debate with herself. I quicken my pace and grabbed her by the wrist.

* * *

I heard quick footsteps behind me and when I turned around he grabbed me by the wrist. I gasped because I was surprised at what he was doing, he wasn't hurting me or anything but he kept repeating himself walking towards me as I walked backwards as he still grasped my wrists. "Why would you do this to me? Why would you do this to me? What does he have that I don't have," he kept saying as I got backed up into a corner. He grabbed my upper arms to get closer to me. My mouth kept opening and closing as I saw hurt and confusion fill his eyes, I managed to say, "I don't know what you mean?"

He pulled me close to his body so I can look him in the face, "Don't play dumb with me! You know what I'm talking about," he said the last part in a whispered tone that made my heart ache. "I don't understand," I said my voice shaking a little as I felt my eyes get a bit watery. He was leaning over me, "You were with that billionaire playboy, yesterday." I looked at him with realization, "Yes I was. No, we didn't do anything like that. He was just checking up on me since you took me." I looked at him and he just walked away from me, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes." My face dropped as I sunk to the ground, my heart hurting, "But I didn't do anything," I whispered to myself.

* * *

I started thinking and comparing myself to that man, Bruce Wayne. He's good looking, smart, has money, everything Kiera deserves. He even helps her family; all I did was get her in trouble with her brother. I hissed, why does my heart feel like this? I feel empty…

* * *

I shook my head; I need to have a clear conscious. I breathed in and out, okay. I put my mask on letting my hair fall to the back of me, I made sure I had everything and put my gloves on.

We started walking to the van and Dan handed me two hand guns just in case anything happened. "Nice mask," he said as I got into the back of the van and the boss looking in the rear view mirror. My eyes snapped up to it and he looked away. We started driving off and I knew Dan can feel the tense environment, "So, what are you going to call yourself," he asked. "I don't know, I'm stuck between Hecta and Persephone."

"Although Hecta is Goddess of Hidden Wisdom, Change and Darkness as well as being the Queen of Witches, which makes me think of you. I think you should be called Persephone because, she was innocent and taken away from the face of Earth and ended up the Queen of the Underworld," the man in purple said. When he spoke it was emptiness and doubt. "Then Persephone it is," I hissed hoping he could hear the hurt and bit of anger in my voice. Dan mumbled something like, "Crazy motherfuckers," I smiled under my mask.

We arrived at a warehouse where the Joker was going to explain what we are supposed to do. The boss and Dan walked ahead of me and I followed behind slowly. A man whistled, "Hey boss who is the nice piece of ass?" Dan got defensive and said, "Back off, you don't talk to her like that." I nodded my head to him, thanking him. The Joker said, "Listen to what Dan said and follow it." The man in purple started explaining what we were going to do. I just stood way in the back paying attention to the map of the place, memorizing every inch of the place. I could feel him staring at me every now and then and I would raise my eyes to look at him, in which he would look somewhere else.

"Persephone did you listen to what I said," he asked me. I shook my head up and down. "Can you repeat it," he asked me seriously but I can still see in his eyes he was asking, "Why?" I repeated everything he had said and then said, "Main goal, get the money." He then asked again not looking at me, "Why?" I just said in his same tone of voice, "To show Maroni not mess with you." He started walking, "Good, let's head out." I started walking ahead of him and Dan and said, "I'm riding with the other boys."

I heard laughter from a couple of the guys and one of them said, "Ooo, she thinks she's Miss Badass." I stopped and when he got closer pulled my knife in one swift movement and held it to his neck and grabbed a fistful of hair, "You're just lucky your one of his men," I said nodding to the Joker's direction. "I'm not having a great day, so don't piss. Me. Off." I tilted my head to the side a little, "Uh, yes ma'am." I patted his head, "Good." The men I was going to ride with were just starring. "What are you looking at, we need to get going," I said to them.

We arrived a minute after the boss and Dan to another warehouse close to boat shipments. Two of Joker's men opened the door; he walked in Dan to the left of him and me to his right. I heard the men close the door and lock it. All of Maroni's men took out there guns of course and aimed it at the Joker's men. "What the hell are you doing here clown," a man in a black suit asked. "Oh Frankie, you know why I'm here. Your boss "Sal" was messing with my men and my turf," the Joker said walking closer to him. All Frankie did was point a gun towards him, "That's what you always do. Boys!" At that note Joker's men started grabbing the money Maroni was going to ship off and shooting was happening everywhere. The Joker laughed as he started beating a man up and fighting dirty, "By the way everybody the young lady is Peresphone, she's with me."

"What am I supposed to be afraid of her," Frankie said as Dan was fighting with him. "Yeah, you dumbass! I'm Goddess of the Underworld, your hell," I shouted to him with my arms crossed as chaos was going on around me. He turned red; I guess he didn't like that, "Get her." Four of his men started going to my direction, Dan ran from Frankie and started beating one of them. I dogged one of them who tried to grasp me and laughed. "Oh, you think it's funny," one of them said as held me from behind. "Uh yes, and I was hoping you would do that," I stomped on his foot and elbowed him good in the stomach. He let go of me and another man came after me, I stepped to the side and stabbed him as he got close. "You little," I then stabbed him under the armpit and pulled a gun from the back of my pants with my left hand and shot a man in the head who was coming towards me. I laughed out loud as the dead body slumped to the ground.

"You bitch," the man from earlier threw a punch at me I leaned back and dodged it. "What, did I kill your boyfriend," I said in a mocking tone. I threw a bunch at him with the knife that had brass knuckles on them. He touched his face and saw blood. He threw a bunch with his left hand as that was happening I dropped down and stabbed him behind the knee. He fell on the ground and I stabbed him in the eye. I saw man holding a gun at Dan from behind and I shot him. "Thanks," he shouted I laughed when blood got on his face. Even though he kills people, he doesn't like blood at all.

A couple of more men came and I kept taking them on. 'Woo, is this a work out,' I thought to myself laughing when I would kill someone. When I took out my knife that got stuck in a body I saw Frankie's gun go off. "No," I shouted a loud to where the Joker got up from where he was squatting at and the bullet hit him somewhere in his torso area. I sprinted to him as it got quiet and caught him before he can fall to the ground. "You idiot," I said if he didn't hear me it would have got him in the head. I grabbed his hand and put it to where his wound was at, "Put pressure on it," I demanded him. At this time, the majority of Maroni's men were long gone or were running off.

"Dan," I screamed, he was already coming to me, "Bandage him really quickly then get him out of here." He grabbed the Joker and another one of his men was helping out. "You three stay with them. The rest of you finish getting the money and get the hell out of here." A man spoke out loud, "But what about the other Maroni's men? And Frankie?" A man was holding Sal's right hand man, I tilted my head, "That's for another day, now everyone get out. And Frankie, he's mine."

* * *

I heard Kiera scream, "No," and that made me shot up. I then felt a pain in my stomach and started falling, but before I could fall, she caught me. "You idiot," she said to me grabbing my hand and putting it to where my wound was at. "Put pressure on it," I did what she told me, she then screamed for Dan and gave him orders. She was then shouting out orders to my men as Dan and another one of my goons were bandaging me quickly, so I wouldn't lose a lot of blood. After that she screamed, everyone out. Dan and the goon started caring me out, I looked back to see Kiera walking towards Frankie who look scared out of his mind. That's when I knew, Kiera really does care for me and I heard a scream when we were some distance away from the warehouse.

* * *

I started walking towards Frankie with a knife in my hand, after I ordered everyone out. He was going to start talking and I cut him on the side of his right cheek. He screamed and held his cheek, I made sure the cut was to where he would have a scar to remember me. I then stabbed him in his left thigh and he fell to the floor. "What are you going to do? Kill me," he asked with disgust. "Nothing," I said squatting close to him.

"I'm going to make sure you live a long time," I said to him in anger. I punched him hard in the face and his head hit the ground. 'Good he should be a little dazed,' I thought to myself. I moved his arms quickly under his back and was kneeling on his stomach. I took out another knife and put it close to his face, "What, what are you doing?," he asked blood coming out of his mouth a little. I just smiled as I started carving a crescent on the right side of his eye, just like the way my mask had one.

"You see," I said to him as he would hiss and shout. "The reason why I want you to live for a long time is because I'm going to make your life a living hell," I said to him in a happy tone as I smiled behind my mask. I grabbed his gun and made sure he had nothing else with him. "What are you going to do," he asked as I punched him again. I punched him again, 'One for the road,' I thought to myself. "You going to harass me every day," he asked as I got up and started walking off. "Nope something worse and it won't be me," I said to him. I walked out of the warehouse laughing. I need to pick up a few things from my room.

I took some back alley ways to get to my apartment; I think news spread quickly because no thugs were messing with me. When I got to my apartment Roldofo was in my room. He looked at me with disbelief, "You went back." I started grabbing some clothes and packing it, "I know, I said I wasn't but I did." He grabbed my arm and asked, "Why are you doing this?" I pulled my arm from him and said, "I don't know, it's not for the money, I figured that out," I continued packing some stuff quickly.

"Why are you packing," he asked me. "He got shot okay! I need to make sure he is okay and he gets better! I'm not going to be here for a while. Can you cover for me," I asked practically begging. "I knew there was something different about you," he said and a sad smiled appeared on his face. "What does that mean," I asked confused heading towards the apartment door. "Nothing, never mind that, I'll cover for you and say you went on business trip," he grabbed my bag and said, "Let me take you, it'll be faster."

We arrived and I got out of the car quick with my things. "Kiera," Roldofo called out, "Yes," I said to him. "Let me know if you need any medical supplies, I know you care a lot about him," he said with a smile. "Thanks," I said to him and he drove off.

I made it inside and saw Dan walking out of the boss's room. "How is he," I asked and rushed to him grabbing his arm. "He's okay, he finally went to sleep. We went to this doctor who works for guys like us. They got the bullet out; it barely missed his stomach by an inch." I sighed, "Oh, thank God," I said as I hugged Dan. "Anything I need to be aware of," I asked him. "Uh, yes. He said he has to take anti-biotics and pain killers. He has to be on bed rest for a while and make sure to clean his stitches," he said to me with a reassuring smile. "You can see him," I blushed at what he said and quietly went into his room.

He was sound asleep and I can see he was still hurting. I knelt on the floor next to him and brushed his hair out of his face. I kissed him on the forehead, "You will never do this to me again. I don't know what I would do without you." I then sat on a chair that was against the right wall; I stared at him and felt my eye lids getting heavy.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my lower torso. "Fuck," I hissed, I turned my head to the left and saw Kiera was there. She was curled up in a small ball asleep on a chair. She then stretched out and was just in sitting position with her legs kicked out. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Dan walking in caught my attention, Kiera just got up and said, "I'm going to wash up, Dan I'm using your bathroom."

Dan put a tray of food next to me, "You need to eat, so you can take your meds." I just grunted at him looking out the door. "She had been there since you fell asleep. She wouldn't budge or eat anything," Dan said to me, "She cares about you, a lot." I just raised my eyebrow at him, 'I know that,' I thought to myself. He knew what I was thinking because he said, "No, she really cares about you," his tone and facial expression was serious.

* * *

I changed my clothes and was just wearing my comfy jeans and shirt that said "Talk nerdy to me." I walked out of Dan's room and he laughed and patted me on the back. "You should go talk to him," he said. "No shit, it's just…I don't know what to say," I said to him feeling like a kid. "Just, relax and walk in there," he told me pushing me toward the direction of the clown's room. I walked in front of his door and I was starting to turn around when he said, "I'm sorry."

'Ah, that loser,' I thought when I felt his words grasp my heart. I sighed and walked into his room, "It's okay," I said as I sat on his bed beside him looking at him. "I would get crazy and upset if I saw you with another female," I said to him being fair with him. He smiled, "It's just that…I don't know why you're still with me, I mean he's everything you deserve." I giggled and smiled at him, "Thank you, but he's not the one for me." I just looked at him and I can tell he was insecure, "But-" I cut him off. "You know what you have that he doesn't. Your voice, your laughter, your eyes," I said rubbing my thumb across his right eye. "Your nose, lips," I then traced his lips with my finger tips and moved to his scars, "Your scars." He closed his eyes, "Mmmmm, I like this."

"Oh, and as well as you personality. You're funny, aggressive, protective, sweet, crazy and smart! Sorry, I just find that really attractive," I said to him. I looked him straight in the face and said, "And the other thing you have that he doesn't is my heart," I blushed and looked away from him. "Now I definitely have to make sure no guy takes you away from me. I must be the luckiest man in the world," he said to me. "Alright, I know what you want," I said my accent coming out a little. I leaned toward him and starting kissing. He wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer, our kiss was deep and passionate. I pulled away from him and we were breathing heavily. "You need eat your food. Have you taken a shower or cleaned your wound," I asked him. "Okay, no and no," he said to me. "Well," I patted his leg gently, "Get to eaten."

* * *

I stayed in my room ate and took my medicine. I could hear Kiera making noise, only God knew what she was doing. Dan came rushing in, "Oooo, boss," he said his eyes getting huge. I put my book away and gave him a weird look. "She is making phone calls to some of your boys," he said paranoid. "What, what do you mean," I asked curious and little confused. "She's not going to stop until she really fucks up Morni," Dan said quickly extremely worried. 'She's doing this because I got hurt. Well I finally get to see the way she reacted if I got hurt,' I thought to myself and started laughing. "Well, make sure she gets the help she needs." Dan sighed, "Yes sir."

Kiera walked in with two wash clothes, a towel, bandages, a bowl and some bag. She put the stuff next to my bed and she walked into my restroom with the bowl. "The boss said I have to listen to you kid," Dan shouted to Kiera looking peeved. "That's great, you can help me out," she said happily with a wicked grin as she set the bowl next to my bed. "I don't want get shot," he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "You should be worried about getting killed, but don't worry I'll have your back," she said matter o-factly. He started walking out of my room shaking his head, "I had to deal with one crazy person, now two. Joker, your girlfriend is freaking whack!"

I saw my little witch blush when he said that. "I'm going to put this towel under you," she said to me and I moved a little. "I'm going take off your shirt," she said to me blushing as she helped me pull it off. "I like the way you look when you blush and the way I can make you squirm," I said to her close to her ear as she leaned across me to unwrap the bandages. I heard her breathing hitched when my breath touched her ear. "You're an ass," she said to me as she slowly started cleaning my wound with a warm wet cloth.

"I'm like a Roman soldier who came back home from a battle wounded and he has his wife cleaning his wounds and taking care of him," I said to her as she changed out the cloth with the other one wringing out water from it. I saw her smile at the thought of what I said. "And like a woman of a true warrior who would take on a task to harm the others who wounded her beloved. As well as worshiping the man of her life in bed after he has fully healed," she said with a smirk. "Was that a proposal I heard," I said in whisper tone hoping in due time I can show her how much she means to me. "Mmmm, maybe it is Joker," she spoke in soft tone as she tried up my wound. 'She finally called me Joker.'

She started putting what looked like herbs on my wound. "What is that," I asked her in curiosity, enjoying every last minute of her touch. "Herbs," she said as she started bandaging me up with new bandages, "It will help you heal faster." I looked at her as she started gathering everything she used and gently grabbed the towel from underneath me. "I can get used to having an attractive young witch around me all the time," I called out to her as she was walking out my door. She threw the sexiest smirk I had ever seen at me. I just wanted to chase her around my house as she was barefooted.

* * *

I sighed in delight as the night starting getting darker as time passed. The only quiet place I could use to set up what I was going to do quickly was the Joker's bathroom, unfortunately, but it's better than nothing. Alright set up a protective spell around the area and on the walls. I have my candles set up, my little alter is ready. I lite up the candles and started burning the candles. I set up my alter on his sink; I can see my reflection in the mirror with the light from the fire dancing on my face and in the room. "Concentrate," I said to my reflection pulling my necklace out of my shirt.

* * *

I woke up to Kiera making noise in my bathroom; I then started smelling something that was relaxing. I heard her whisper, "Concentrate." It went silence again; I felt some kind of weird energy around me. It was frightening yet intriguing. I looked at the bottoms of the bathroom door and saw what looked like the light of fire dancing at the bottom, making me think of hell.

* * *

'Oooooohhh, yeah. I feel real good already,' I thought to myself feeling energetic and bright eyed. I wrote Frankie's name on a piece of paper tore it off and put it in my glass bowl that was black and had silver on it. I grabbed the bag that had Francisco's nail in it and put it in there. I began to speak with power and concentration thinking about Frankie, "Ye who harmed the one I care for shall walk a living hell for decades. Be healthy, but be driven to madness every day the sun peaks the earth." I grabbed the little bottle with Francisco's blood and began to pour it in the bowl. "Let all the evil that he was take a form of darkness and curse this man," I said Frankie's name three times. I than lit the inside of the bowl watching it blaze, "The demon shall now latch on to you," I said thinking of Frankie as I watched everything burn.

* * *

I lay on my bed starring at the bottom of the restroom door. I can see Kiera's shadow as she moved a bit in there. I was listening to everything she was saying, it was so serious and full of power. Others would be afraid, but I wasn't, it just drew me more to her. "The demon shall now latch on to you," she said. Now the room was pitch black, but I saw something really dark, much darker then the night out in the woods, moving on the ceiling. 'Is she that powerful,' I thought to myself. For some reason hearing her do her witchcraft made me really attracted to her than I already am.

* * *

As the fire died down and everything what was turned to ash, I poured into a class jar and sealed it. I went to a tile in the bathroom and removed it. I slipped it into the little hole I made in the ground and covered it with the tile. I always feel so good after I get to do a little witchcraft. I giggled to myself, "Let's see how Frankie starts acting." I'll put up everything in the morning, just need to make sure to wake up earlier then everyone else.

* * *

She walked out and she turned her head and looked at me. "Shouldn't you be sleeping," she said in a teasing way. "Shouldn't you be going to sleep," I said back to her mocking her tone. She just smirked at me and walked to where I was, she kissed me on the lips and said, "Goodnight." I looked at her crazy, "You're not sleeping with me?" She rolled her eyes, "No, you have stitches and I'm not about to let you open them from us moving around."

"Ugggghhhhh, what did I do to deserve this. The one time you are staying over willing and I can't do anything," I said irradiated by the whole entire situation. "Well, maybe if you didn't fight with me before a job this wouldn't have happened. Your conscious would have been clean, sugar," her accent was coming out which I love. "Uh, you right about that," she cut me off with another kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow," she exclaimed to me while she brushed my hair out of my face. "I still don't deserve this," I said aloud to her and she just giggled continuing to walk off.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not update in forever! I was so busy then I got really sick in summer! (Worst summer ever.) Then my laptop got all crazy and did not want to work, but it finally does. Throughout the time I was unable to use my laptop I wrote on my phone. Never realized how much writing has saved me at times. Any who I hope everyone is having a great time during the holidays. So yeah, I am just going to explode this up and put all the chapters up.**

After a long day with Dan and the Joker, I decided to go out and about tonight. I laughed to myself, 'Damn Joker, kept trying to find ways to get me in bed,' I thought, I even slapped him upside the head for smacking my ass. I made sure I had everything and went into his room, "I'm going now." He looked at me up and down, and I put my mask on hiding the blush that was on my face. "I didn't really get to get a good luck of you the first time you had that on. You look really good in it, it fits your personality," he said while he licked his lips awkwardly. "Thanks," I said, "call me if you need anything."

I was on top of a building looking at a "corner store." It was one of Maroni's places and I knew they would be selling drugs there. I squatted down on the edge of the building as I was studying the area and tilted my head to the side.

* * *

I heard about how Maroni's men had a shootout with Joker's men. I was hoping I could find him since he got wounded but the underground is silent about it. Last night was dead silence; only people at gun point about to get rob here and there. All I know is I heard a couple of low life's talking about a new person who is working with the Joker. They said she knows how to really fight, and you wouldn't want to mess with her. "I should scope Maroni's places," I said to myself.

I turned to the direction of one of them and notice a building that was in front of me had a black figure on it. The figure looked like it was studying Maroni's store. The figure would tilt its head almost like a cat yet when the figure would tilt it to the other side, it moved like a snake. I need to get a little closer to see who or what the figure is.

* * *

I'm watching the little routine the workers are doing, paying attention to all the different entrances of the building. 'Hm, this might be a little easier than I thought,' I smiled to myself. It feels like someone is staring at me, I turned around quick to the direction that I felt there was a person. 'Was that the bottom of a cape,' I asked myself, 'whatever probably just me going crazy or about to get a migraine.'

* * *

Whoever the person is sneaked into the building. I kept an eye for the person and also was looking at Maroni's men studying what they are doing. After about a good ten minutes the person came out without being noticed and climbed up the building with no problem. I followed the person to two more of Maroni's places and it just did the same thing as the last one, until we both heard a woman screaming.

As the screaming continued the figure started running to the direction not caring if they almost fell off the building. The person then climbed down a building and finished running on the sidewalk. I followed up top on the buildings wondering what the person will do when they got to the screaming female. She made a sharp turn to back alley way where there were apartments. "No, please! I didn't do anything! Why do you always do this," the woman shrilled and right when the man was about to strike her the figure caught his fist. I was going to jump down put the figure got there before me.

"Who the hell do you think you are," the man yelled throwing a punch at the figure who dodged it. He let go of the woman and she just sat there stunned at what was going on. The man threw another punch and the figure dodged it again. "Stop moving you little bitch," he yelled at the figure, they repeated the same move three times. I realized the figure was luring the man away from the woman. That's when the figure turned from offense to defense.

The figure punched the man in the face. Then was going for a kick to the side of the head but the man grabbed the figures leg. He spun the person around and the figure caught its self on the ground with their hands, which didn't benefit the man at all. The figure put its feet close to its hands pushed of the ground with its hands still on the ground and kicked the man in the chest. It knocked the wind out of him and he ended up leaning against a wall. The figure grabbed his wrists, turned him around and pushed his front side against the brick wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are beating a woman," the person asked and sounded like a female. "Don't talk to me like that," he growled at her. She then pulled out a knife and put it to his neck. "I know what kind of a man you are. I always had to deal with your kind. Now answer the damn question," she practically hissed at the man. I was prepared to throw a batarang at her hand if she was going to slice his neck. "I'm her husband," he said in an annoyed tone.

"You have any kids with your wife," she asked with a threat, yet sounded worried. "Yes, three. They are five, seven and eight," he said uncomfortable about answering a private question. She then looked at the woman who was sitting on the ground and said, "I understand why you're still with him." The woman nodded her head with agreement and a sad look. "You listen here boy. If I ever hear her scream in horror like this again, find out you laid a hand on her or her children. I'm coming for you. Make one simple little threat or make one wrong step your ass is mine," she said while moving the knife from the man and letting go of him.

"And don't you think when I leave I won't know. You're thinking right now when this freak leaves I'm going beat the hell out of this woman," she said to him staring. He jumped a little because she knew what he was thinking. "I know exactly how your kind thinks and acts. Just remember what I said," she said to him as he was going inside the house. She walked to the woman and asked, "Are you okay," while whipping the woman's tears and then bringing her into a hug as she cried some more. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you or your children," she said to the woman pulling her out of her face.

* * *

After I was quietly talking to her and listening to her complain and rant to her hearts content, she felt better. I told her who I was, well the me with the mask on and slipped my cell number in her pocket to my phone Joker gave me. She walked inside the building feeling good about what she was doing. 'A mother goes through so much to protect their children,' I thought to myself. Suddenly someone landed behind me, "Why did you do it," a man with a rough voice said.

"No one or anything should ever be treated like that. Abused," I said turning around and seeing a really tall big black bat. "Hm," he grunted and stared at me. "So it was the famous detective, Batman who was following me," I said to him. "Please, stop observing and studying me," I said and all he did was ask, "Who are you?" I said with an amusing tone, "I am Persephone," and bowed to him. I was about to start climbing the building when he asked, "What we're you doing sneaking into Maroni's place?"

"If you give me a lift to the roof, I'll answer your question," I said smiling underneath my mask. He sighed and put his left arm around me and took out his grabbling hook. I laughed as we landed on the roof, "I think I left my stomach behind." He just gave me dead panned facial expression. "Oh yeah, I was making a map to the inside of his place," I said pulling out papers of the places I was at which looked like a draft an architect would make. "Why would you do that? Are your working for someone," he asked me looking at my maps.

"Dude! You're totally scanning my maps. Eh, I don't care. Do I have to work for someone to want to know how the inside of Maroni's different places looks like? Maybe I just want to stop that low life," I said retrieving my maps back from him. I knew he was going to start asking more questions so I started walking off quietly and hid behind a ventilating vent. He looked up from whatever device he had and noticed I was gone. He left the roof of the building to the opposite direction I was going.

I went the opposite direction I was heading to and stood next to really lit up area on a roof. I check myself to see if there was a tracking device on me. I found one on the waist of my jacket and smashed it. "Idiot, he didn't even notice I took his other grabbling hook," I said while pulling it out.

"Master Wayne, what exactly are you looking for," the man who took care of me and helps me with the night life asked. "I'm trying to figure out what the Joker is doing, and who this Persephone character is," I replied to Alfred as I looked at the camera that caught her when she was following the screams of the lady.

* * *

"Oh, it's a she," he said looking at my multiple computer screens I had, "And she already destroyed your tracking device." I just stared at the screen and looking at the map. 'Where have I heard that name before,' I thought to myself. "Alfred, have we ever talked to someone named Persephone," I asked him still thinking. "No sir," he said walking away from my work station, "but we have talked about her."


	15. Chapter 15

"Huh, boss, you have to sit up," I said to the naked man. 'I'm so glad Dan helped him in the tub,' I thought to myself blushing at seeing his bare chest. "Mmmm kid, you blushing again," he said with a cheeky smile. "Shut up, you clown," I said to him as I gently washed his back.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to wash your hair," Kiera said to me, as I put my head back. I smiled to myself when she was too busy scrubbing my hair. 'Hahaha, she's helping bathe me! I should have gotten wounded a long time ago!' I decided to say something to her to make her blush again, "You should have just joined me in here, it would have been easier and more fun." Her face started turning red, "Again, it wouldn't be fun if you open those stitches. It looks like we're done here, so I'm going to call Dan to help you," she said to me as she pulled the drainer up. "No need for that," I called after, "I was just going to think about you."

She walked back to me staring at my face, "As much as I would enjoy knowing you were doing that, I think you would hurt yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to do." She leaned down gently and kissed me on the lips. I noticed there was devious look on her face, "What are you up to?" She just smiled and started walking off, "Just going to get to have some fun is all."

* * *

I made my way inside one of Maroni's building and was balancing on a beam looking at the conversation. 'I need to thank the boys for listening on what was going on in the underworld," I reminded myself.

"Look what you've done to my right hand man," Sal said in angry manner moving his arm to the direction Frankie was at. "No sleep, I can't sleep, no sleep. The darkness is too much," Frankie was saying frantic and paranoid. A man accidentally bumped into a box which freaked out Frankie, he jumped startled, "What was that?!"

"I assure you Mr. Maroni, this was not done by me," a man in a suit with brown crazy looking hair and glasses said. "You better not have Crow," Sal said with a fistful of the man's shirt pulling back a punch. "Mr. Maroni, there's a phone call for you," a man shouted. "You're just lucky I have business to attend to Doc," he said fixing his suit and walking off. "Can I have a closer look at him," the man with glasses asked a man who was guarding. "Be my guess, just don't do anything funny," he said walking off.

The man put on a mask and started walking closer to Frankie. I started getting down quietly from the beam and was walking closer to the man. "Doesn't seem to fear the mask," he said to himself. "Has crescent engraved on his face," he started looking at his eyes with a flashlight. Frankie started pushing himself back as he saw me behind the masked man. "What are you-" I cut the man off, "What you doing there Doc," I asked him.

He jumped a little, "I didn't know you were there." I just smiled behind my mask and tilted my head as he did. "You did this to him, whatever this is," he said most likely noticing the crescent on the mask and how Frankie got scared. "Mmm, yeah, you must be Scarecrow. Pleasure to meet you," I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. "Like wise Miss," he paused as he grabbed my hand, "Persephone, just call me Persephone."

"Intriguing, I like your name, and you can call me Crane, Jonathan Crane," he said to me. "And I like your work," I said back to him as I gave Frankie a paper. "Now make sure you give this to your boss," I said shaking my head up and down so he did the same in agreement. "Good, now, I'll be calling on your little friend every now and then," I said walking away. "Might I ask what that was," he said following close behind. "Oh just a little something to know I did it, well just a person and you didn't," I said climbing back on the beam.

"Um, did you want to come out the way I did," I asked him. "Why not, I'll be able to get away from those thugs and learn a little bit about you," he said unamused. I grabbed his arm and helped him up, "You won't get anything from me," I said to him. We started sneaking out of Maroni's place through the vent and I said, "You know they say people with light colored eyes tend to have some kind of mental illness." I heard a subtle chuckle come from him, "Hm do you know anything about psychology." I smiled to myself, "Yes I do. I took a course in college." I heard home stop, "Ah so you've gone to college," he said as he had just accomplished something. "Clever doctor," I said to him in a cheeky manner.

We started parting directions when I felt something was wrong. I turned back to where Jonathan was at and had to knock out one of Maroni's men. "Oh, thank you. That was faster and quieter then what I would have done," he said to me. "It's okay, I guess this is where we say ado," I said and bowing a little to him. "Yes," he stuck his hand out, "It was pleasure meeting you." I shook his hand, "Likewise," as I let go he then said, "I would not mind doing business with you." I handed him my number I had already fixed just in case this happened, and walked off.

As I was walking back to the warehouse I noticed some purple metal strips. 'Hmmm,' I thought to myself, as I picked up a good chunk of the metal.

* * *

'So bored,' I throw a card, 'out,' I threw another one, 'of my mind!' At this moment I hated everything, and began tossing my joker cards in any spot I aim. "You're really at that aren't you," Kiera asked me as I looked toward the door. "How long have you been standing there," I asked eyeing the clothes in her hand. "Long enough," she said, "I'm going to change and Dan is going to help you to the living room." I saw her making her way to my bathroom, and Dan came to help me to the living room.

"Thank you! I've been bored in that room," I shout to Dan as I sat down with my legs kicked up. "Sorry," Kiera said to me as she put her hand on my head and kissed the top part of it. 'Oh have mercy; she looks so hot right now!' She was wearing a white muscle shirt, a pair of fitted cargo pants and her boots, she looks like a 40s pin up girl! "Uh, what you up to," I asked licking my lips. "Oh I'm just going to work on something," she said to me and went to the room where I would make some of my weapons.

I noticed that she was cutting metal, from where the door was cracked open. "Does she even know what she's doing," I asked Dan. "Oh her, yeah she does, she was in robotics in high school. Apparently she helped with building the robot, so she knows what to do," he said matter oh-fact. She looked at me and closed the door, and started blasting music. "Alright nice song," Dan said and smiled at me. He sighed, "Stupify by Disturbed, it's just a band she likes. She must be really trying to concentrate on her work."


	16. Chapter 16

Chp. 16

Some days has passed since he's been wounded. I've noticed he had become a little distant with me and a little bit more demanding. He's able to walk now, but the doctor said he needs take it easy before he goes out and about. I sighed to myself, 'Let's see, I've got the Maroni's control but still can't do what I want, just yet. Batman has not been out lately.' Almost done with making this I looked at the metal with purple metallic color to it.

As I was doing the last touches the song "Monster" by Skillet popped up. I was paying attention to the lyrics, 'I feel like that a little.' I shook my head, 'I'm fine.' I put the weapons in a box and wrapped in black satin wrapper and put a purple bow on top. I went to the boss and gave him the box. He just stared at it with a bewildered look. "Open it," I encouraged him, as I looked at him unwrap it. When he looked inside he was amazed by the work.

He pulled one out, "Joker cards," he asked. "Yup," I said, as he starred at them some more throwing one at the wall. It stuck to the wall with a loud thud. "I like them," he said, "Thank you," he kissed me on the lip. I smiled to myself, looking at my own work and how happy he was. They were in the shape of a regular card, light weighted, made of metal with a metallic purple and a "J" embarked on them. I smiled as he started playing with the cards and his eyes glistened, but I felt some emptiness. 'I miss my family,' I thought to myself and then received a text message.

I walked off and checked my phone. It's from Roldofo, "Kiera, do you mind going to Bruce's.…He seems depressed lately, his butler seemed extremely concerned and asked me to ask you." I stayed standing in my spot thinking for a while. 'Damn it, why is it I'm always so damn nice to people!…Because I don't what them to be the way I am. The way I felt for years. Depressed, alone, always prepared for the worst. What the hell, I guess I'll go. I mean he's too nice to be feeling like that,' I thought to myself. I replied to Roldofo, "I'll go and ask the butler, oh just give me his number."

Roldofo sent me another text with the butlers name and number, Alfred Pennyworth. "Okay," I said to myself, "Wait!" I took my phone out again, "How long do I need to stay?" My phone buzzed from the text I received, "As long as you want." '…Huh?…I guess I'm staying for a while,' I started packing. Memories of my mom being depressed and her trying to overdose, popped up into my head, 'No, I'm not letting that happen.'

I walked to living room where Dan and the Joker were at. "I'm leaving for a while," I said to them with my bag in my hand. "What," they both said shooting up from their seats. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving," the man in the purple suit said to me inching closer with a bit of sadness but more anger. "My brother, he has friend that needs help being taken care of," I said to him as I was hoping he would back down. "It's okay, Kiera is a big sweetheart," Dan said to the Joker calming him down. "Thank you," I mouthed to Dan who smiled at me. "Besides she's helped a lot, listened to my problems and help solve them for me," he said reassuring. "You didn't have to say that Dan, but it is okay. Plus I'll be back," I said looking at the man's painted face.

It was silent for a while and he just kept staring at me. 'I can't tell what he's thinking,' I thought to myself searching his face. "Well, I'll have to go," I hugged Dan and then went to the Joker. I hugged him and he just stayed sitting there on the couch, cold. "Alright then, bye for now," I said to him and kissed him, I felt him relax a little. 'Good, now I can leave,' I thought to myself.


	17. Chapter 17

'I really need to break this habit of walking around so casually,' I thought to myself noticing people staring at me. I saw a grocery store, 'I'll make him something to eat, plus I haven't really been able to cook and I miss it!' I took out my phone as I walked in the grocery store and called Alfred. "Hello, does he have a specific diet or anything? Oh, and does he any allergies," I asked him picking out some vegetables. "I'm sorry, who is this," the man asked on the other line. "Oh, sorry, it's Kiera Gregario, I was just asking if there is anything about Bruce I need to know, since I'm going to cook." I heard laughter on the other line, "Oh no, and thank you." I just tilted my head and gave a weird look, "Beef or chicken? You know what I'll just make what I think we'll be good. See you soon." I hung up after he said bye.

I arrived at Wayne Manor and was surprised how fast it was built. "This looks pretty cool," I said to myself. I tipped the cab driver and walked to the front door and knocked. "Ah yes, you finally made it," a man with a British accent who had grey hair said to me. "You must be Mr. Pennyworth," I said walking in and shaking his hand. "Please, call me Alfred. It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Gregario," he said a little chirpy. I just smiled, "Call me Kiera." He helped with my bags, the groceries and helped me get use to the environment.

After him showing me my room to put my things at, he showed me around the Manor. I noticed it was getting later, "Oh, I should probably start preparing the food to cook." He then took me to the kitchen, "It's so beautiful," I said to myself. Alfred just laughed at me, "Uh, if you don't trust me you can stay here or if you just want company," I said to him. "I'll been fine," he said, "Gives me time to relax now that I know Master Wayne will be fine for a while." He walked off and muttered something about him being surprised. "Huh, well time to get business," I said with excitement.

* * *

I walked inside the Manor like I usually do and Alfred came walking out. "Welcome back Master Wayne, how did work go today," he asked me, always caring about me. I sighed, "It was good, it's just, yeah, it was good," I said smiling to not make him worry about me. "Well that's good sir, I'll be off finishing my work for today," he said and turned to walk off.

I entered the main living room where the fireplace was at and noticed a pair of shoes and socks in front of one of the couches. 'Those are not Alfred's and way too small to be mine,' I thought to myself. I made my way to where I heard some music coming from which ended up being my kitchen. To my surprise I saw Kiera chopping up some vegetables. I was astonished and just starred at her for a while. She was barefooted, wearing boot cut jeans, a big thin clothed black shirt that was short in length and hair was up in a lose bun. I chuckled to myself as I saw her dancing to her music. "I love this song," she said to herself and I laughed again accidentally giving my spot away, when she started dancing a little.

She looked at me surprised and started singing and dancing to me. She pointed her finger at me, "Hey, hey baby, where did you disappear? Hey, hey baby where did you go from here? Did you hear it calling your name," she sang and grabbed my hand still dancing to the beat of the music. "Did you feel it burning in your vein? Hey, hey baby where did you go with the rain," she tried encouraging me to dance. 'I'm not use to this,' I thought to myself, I decided to dance with her a little.

"I saw a storm in hers. A thousand lives. And she danced oh danced oh like fire." She was dancing swinging her head around and swinging her hips to the side. I laughed and twirled her; she started dancing with me, "Wings and hearts, two sides of evil, that's what you are. Angel wings and devil's heart, voodoo got you, you got the voodoo." I turned her around to where her back was to me and brought her into a hug. I felt her tense and then relax, I let her go. "I missed you," I said to her, which made a smile then appeared on her face. "I missed you too, and there's tea in the fridge," she said to me.

I grabbed a glass and went to the fridge, "So do you always sing and dance when you cook? Barefooted?" She turned pink and said, "Uh yeah," she laughed at my observation. "How's my family," she asked as I watched her drain water out of a pot of noodles. "There fine, doing well, still there usual self," I said to her and noticed her shoulders slumped in a relaxing way, I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Did you want to help," I asked Bruce throwing a glance at him. "Sure," he said in nervous manner, I giggled a little. "I'll tell you what to put in the pan, alrighty," I said reassuring him. After a couple of minutes I finished cooking, "Thank you, you just made it easier for me," I said to him. "No problem, it was fun cooking with someone and I really like Nickleback," he said to me as he grabbed two bowls for us. "Shackin' Hands" by Nickelback was playing on my phone, 'So he's Nickelback guy, interesting.'

I laughed as we were eating my stir fry noodles, we were using chopsticks and a noodle Bruce slurped hit him in the face. "Haha, dork," I said to him laughing at him and his expression, I passed him a paper towel. "Thank you," he murmured a little embarrassed. "This is nice," I said to no one in particular. "This is, thank you for this," he said to me looking a little happier than he did earlier. I picked up his bowl and mine, "Oh you didn't know, I'm staying her for a bit. So get use to some of my ways and I'll get use to yours," I said with a smile washing the dishes. He went to the sink and was helping me wash the dishes like if we have done this many times already.


	18. Chapter 18

I found myself walking to the living room in Wayne Manor. I saw Bruce was holding a book with his finger holding place where he was reading. He was staring at some documents and looking at his laptop. I grabbed the book he was holding and said, "I'll take this," and sat on the same couch as him on the other end. I started reading what he was reading which was a book about Greek mythology, 'Intriguing.'

Alfred walked in with some blueprints, "Master Wayne, if you don't mind sir, could you please have a look at these." He looked towards Alfred quick, "Sure Al, it's just…I'm trying to keep the shares equal but I just don't know what I should do with this stock." I got up and stood behind him where he was sitting I leaned over his shoulder and pointed to his screen, "Just bring that one up by five percent and the other two would go up eleven percent." He stared at me as I walked back to where I was sitting, "You probably have too much on your mind right now, to have not noticed that."

I glanced at the blueprints Alfred put down. "I don't know what you are doing, but I would expand that area over there and make that spot smaller, just decorate the room to make it look bigger by the eye," I said smiling getting excited over the blueprints. "Well Master Wayne, Miss Gregario answered my question," he said and walked off, before I knew it Bruce say close to me and had his arms wrapped around me.

"How did you know to do that," he asked his breath hitting my ear. "I'm good with numbers, read a lot and took some business classes before," I answered quickly, he nudged his nose against the back of my ear, I composed myself to stay calm, not being use to this closeness. "You are really smart, why do you hide it," he asked now having me face to face with him. "To get away from guys like you," I said with a mischievous smile then got up. "I'm going to go take a shower now. I'm pretty sure you have some work to do," I said looking at the documents piled on the coffee table. 'Ha! That was good excuse to get away from him!' He looked at the documents and back at me, "You're right," he rubbed his face with his hand, "I'll get back to it. Hope you find you room comfortable," he said as I walked away. I then heard a long exaggerated sigh come from him.

* * *

Of all the things Alfred did, it was to get Kiera staying at my place! Okay, so I am Bruce Wayne billionaire play boy, but she's a smart innocent nineteen year old girl! Let me just concentrate on my work and I'll be perfectly fine. I don't want to do anything that will harm my friendship with her and her family. I sighed to myself as I continued typing and thought how there's young lady under my roof with no idea what she does to men.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor after I took a shower. 'Why am I feeling so confused,' I was thinking to myself pulling my knees to myself. 'I was there for the money, only the money! But…He's become distant and slightly aggressive.' I grabbed my head breathing becoming staggered. 'He knows all my sides, but I miss my family. No, no, no!' I brought my knees closer to me seeing the night light from the window pouring around me. 'But then he, the house I'm at, he's so sweet and kind. He does so much for my family.' I hugged my legs and started shaking my head, 'I can't, that green hair, those green eyes, the way his voice sounds when he say my name. I can't, I can't, I can't deal with this I need to calm down, distraction, that's what I need!' I got up and giggled a little with a slight jerk as I did, 'Calm down Kiera, calm down.'

I went to the kitchen to bake and noticed the manor was dead quiet and dark. 'I guess this is good, I'll just listen to some music and bake something,' that always seems to calm me down I thought to myself.

I decided to go to the kitchen since I was unable to sleep. I heard some muffled noises coming from my destination as I got closer. Music, of course it music, I stood outside the doorway listening to her calm breathing pattern. I heard her soft footsteps, I was going to walk in, but the lyrics stopped me,

"Everytime I hear you breath,

In the still night next to me

And you innocent heart to beat

I feel so complete

Just move a little

bit closer to me

No words do we need

Let you innocent heart speak

Still water runs deep"

* * *

The sponge cake cooled off finally and I was able to add a lemon drizzle to it. I smiled to myself, 'Can't wait to eat this.' I finished the song that was playing singing along with it, "What you say, what you do. You do it all for me and you. What I do/ what I say. I do it all to be this way." I heard footsteps come into the kitchen and I turned my head to the noise. "I couldn't sleep," Bruce said almost in a whisper his voice meeting my ear.


	19. Chapter 19

"Uh, did you want to eat some cake," I asked awkwardly and smiled. 'Here I was trying to calm down and you pop up.' He looked at me some more, "You baked that?" I nodded my head, "Couldn't sleep either." He smiled at me and said, "We have a terrace on the third floor we can eat that on." I grabbed two forks and the plate with the cake on it, "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

She gave me a big smile in excitement, "Why don't I get some wine," I asked smoothly. "I'm underage," she replied slowly, "But I wouldn't mind, I like wine." She walked suavely around me, "Yes ma'am. What should I get us?" She looked at me as I went through my wine rack. "Hmmm a Sauternes-style wine with some frozen raspberries," she said in excitement. I grabbed the wine bottle, two glasses and a bag of frozen raspberries with my mouth. She followed close behind me as I led the way to the third floor.

* * *

We stood out on the terrace feeling a nice cool breeze in the night sky. "This I can live with! This is fucking bitching man," I said to him placing the cake on the big table. He laughed really hard placing everything he brought on the table, "Never seen this side of you." I started blushing, "Sorry, just got excited and really enjoying this.…Can we sit on the table," I asked with amusement looking at him. "Uh, sure, yeah, we're both barefooted. Yeah let's do it, I've never done that," Bruce's voice sounded excited and curious.

We sat down on the table crisscrossed in front of each other with the cake between us. He opened the bottle of wine and poured into the class with the raspberries in it. He hand me a glass once he finished pouring his. He raised his glass, "To us," he said, "May we have a wonderful evening." I raised mine to his, "And may we feel relaxed, this will be our secret," I said as I gently was swirling my glass of wine.

* * *

Four glasses of wine later and a very relaxed Kiera, we had half a cake left and she was stealing my raspberries. "I was going to eat that," I smiled to her, she giggled and threw the raspberry into my mouth. We spoke to each other about nonsense and I found out how much she got bullied in her school days. She was looking upward at the sky, her face was flush but she was smiling as the wind came back a little. 'She hides the way she actually feels.'

She got up on the table and I can tell she was kind of out it. "I want to play one song out here tonight," she exclaimed to me grabbing out her phone. She played it and said, "This is called Sleeping with Lions by The 69 Eyes." A guitar intro started and she jumped off the table dancing slowly around the table. I looked at her with lazy smile and saw her mouth the last half of the songs her eyes closed,

"Said you wanted to steal

A heart of soul and make a deal

With the danger that you feed

Don't like the monsters that you keep

Somebody hurts you so you're hurting me

The only way it was meant to be

As the lights of neon slowly dim

I can read in flesh everywhere you've been

Dreaming of silence

Of the gentle rain

Sleeping with lions

In the temple of pain."

* * *

I pretended to be drunk so Bruce would let me go to my room. He walked me to make sure I didn't fall or hurt myself. I sighed as I lay in bed, 'Sleeping with lions. In the temple of pain.'


	20. Chapter 20

It's been two days since I've been at Wayne Manor. I've learned a little bit more when it came to fighting since I worked out with him. I got to see my family for a while, that was nice, but I still don't feel right. Bruce is nice and sweet, but as much as I can be good like I always have, I just don't like it. I can't find what I want. I mean I'm to torn apart! To twisted!

Rodolfo stopped by earlier to pick up some paper work from Bruce and I told him to get my bag with my clothes in it. I threw outside when no one was paying attention so he can get it. I already made plans so Dan can pick it up from without even making contact.

Night fell and I was by myself in my room to long. 'It's okay when I think a lot, but sometimes it's not good.' I paced the floor as I was putting on my clothes. 'I feel like a monster, I'm so tired of be self-contained, all because people can't handle IT!' I paced around some more my hands gradually going to my hand as I started holding it. 'I can't take it anymore. I'm going to go m-, I need to do something. I need to do something. I need to do something, I need to do something." I laughed to myself and cried a little, I put on my jacket. I took two deep breaths, as the weather outside started getting windy. 'Calm down, if you don't ground your energy the weather might get a little out of control,' I thought to myself how sometimes I get angry or sad it would get rainy and windy at times.

I took a deep breath, "Uhhh," I moaned in relaxation, "Francisco, baby, I need you," I whispered.

**A/N: And I was just going to stop putting up the chapters...but I'm to nice. xD**


	21. Chapter 21

I felt the rooms' aura change to a darker sinister feeling. "Oh darling you're here," I said as I put my mask on. All that my ears heard was low growl, I smiled, "Are you ready to have some fun?" I turned towards the window and opened it; I climbed out and closed it, "Sorry Bruce," time to start roaming.

* * *

"Uh, boss, I have Kiera's bag full of her clothes," Dan said confused of what to do with it. "What," the green headed man asked getting up, "What do you mean, she, where is she?" Dan followed behind me as I put the bag on my bed. Dan exclaimed, "I honestly do not know." I opened the bag going through it, clothes; some of them smell like cologne as I moved them. 'This is pissing me off, where is she,' I asked myself and found some blueprints. 'And a grabbling hook, Batman's' grabbling hook. How did she get that?' Dan interrupted my thoughts, "Boss, what are you going to do?"

'I don't like this, something doesn't feel right,' I thought so myself licking my lips. "Uh, I'm going out for a bit, don't worry about me," I said running my hand through my hair and walking off.

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of building dangling my legs. 'Kiera you look beautiful,' I heard both of their voices say. I hissed, 'Shut the fuck up!' I saw the dark shadow next to me, 'I always hated you,' I thought to myself. I got up, 'Why do I do this?! Why did I meet him?! I feel like a monster sometimes!' I walked around the roof and felt someone looking at me, 'I mean this other man is so sweet and nice to me and my family,' I got angry thinking about the people he has to talk too. 'I don't like it! I have been so tired of wearing a mask for society!'

I started sprinting to jump to the other buildings' roof. He's following me, 'The people he talks to reminded me of the people who bullied me and put me down!' I ran some more to get away from the Bat, my heart started to race.

* * *

I had saw Persephone from a distant and it looked like she was distraught, by her body movements. I started to walk towards her and she noticed me. She sprinted to the other building, 'Why won't she stop?' She just kept running and I followed behind, 'Somethings not right with her.' I chased after to see if I can calm her or talk to her. She could be useful to me for the future, but furthermore I can't let civilian like her be harmed. She might have more information about Maroni.

* * *

'I don't deserve happiness. I never felt that I deserved it. I have so much pent up anger and sadness inside me.' I kept running and started laughing a little thinking of how it might feel to hurt people just for fun. "Shut up! Leave me alone," I shouted my voice becoming horse.

* * *

"Shut up! Leave me alone," I heard screaming from a distance in front of me. "Kiera," I said to myself, "Kid, what's going on," I said to myself picking up my pace. "Go away," I heard her scream; I rushed hearing her voice come from on top of the buildings. 'I don't want anything to happen to her,' I thought rushing to the scream. 'Don't let her die, don't let her die,' my hand slipped going up a ladder as it started raining.

* * *

I didn't notice I was crying, 'This damn rain is getting into my eyes.' I sprinted and jumped for the building, my left foot landed and my right foot slipped from the wet brick. I gasped, 'I am going to die, I welcomed it for so long and it's finally coming,' I closed my eyes.

I heard a whooshing noise and then an arm around me. His arm…Batman, I opened my eyes and saw him look down at me. I looked at his masked face, 'Those lips, they look familiar. Those brown eyes…Bruce?' We landed on the building I was trying to get to. "Are you okay," he said in rough voice. I pushed myself away from him, "Get away from me!" 'It can't be him, there has to be dozens of men with those two features. I don't even want to think of Bruce at the moment.'

"I just want to make-" I interrupted him, "Shut up!" I ran and stopped in the middle of the roof and saw him on the other side. "Persephone, kid, what's going on," he asked concerned. "Leave me alone," I barked at him and saw hurt in his eyes. I heard the gruff voice, "We just-" I looked towards him and screamed, "Shut up!" He kept talking but I covered up my ears, "Shut up, leave me alone, leave me alone." I started having flashbacks of my father arguing with my mom and him trying to hurt her at times.

I was on my knees and the rain came down harder, "No, no, no, no. Leave me alone, leave me alone, shut up!" When I yelled, "Shut up," thunder banged as lighting strike down making a crackling noise. I got up at the second sound of lighting with my gun and shot towards Batman and then the Joker. I just started shaking my head holding my hands to the side of my head the gun still in my right hand.

* * *

'She shot towards me, she must really love me,' I thought jokingly trying to calm myself down as I saw her falling apart in front of me. 'She must have done this by herself a lot.' I started walking slowly towards her, I saw the Bat doing the same. I just glared at him, "Persephone," I said slowly and calmly, "Sweetheart, I need you to come over to me." She was crying quietly I could it hear it, "No," she shook her head.

"Please," my voice went up a little, 'Stay calm, don't let your emotions show.' "Please, I need you to come over here and give me the gun," I said to her getting a little closer to her. "I don't want to," she said backing up a little. "Please," I licked my lips, "Baby, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I've died many times and can't die another time." My breathing was deep and rigid. She hesitantly looked at her gun and walked closer to me. She looked at me and then the gun.

'Don't shoot yourself…If anything, shoot me,' I thought to myself. She handed me the gun, I quickly put it in the back loop of my pants. I wrapped her quickly in my arm and she put her arms between her chest and mine. I finally breathed not realizing I was holding it. "Please don't ever do that again to me," I whispered into her hair. She nodded her head and I looked at the Batman ready to shoot at him if he tried something. He just starred for a while then left.


	22. Chapter 22

We go to the house and I brought Kiera in and took her mask off. I explained to Dan and gave him her mask and weapons to dry off. I took her to my room and closed the door. "Come on kid, we need to get you bathed," I walked her to the bathroom. I turned the water to a lukewarm temperature and grabbed a cup I usually use to hold my toothbrush in. Let's see towels I walked to my room then back to the bathroom. She hadn't budged, "Okay, well I guess we are going to do it this way sweetheart. Can you take off your jacket," I asked her.

She removed her jacket as I started doing the same. I unbuttoned my top and helped her out of hers. "Can," when I was about to ask she already started taking off her boots. 'Good girl,' I thought to myself as I got down to my boxers. She got in the shower then took off her bra and panties and I got in taking my boxers off.

I hugged her from behind letting the water from the shower head hit us. "Let it out," I said to her breathing heavy as I pulled her down with me to sit in the tub. I had my legs bent on both sides of her as I held her to me. She started crying some silently and started screaming a little. She turned around to me and put her face to my chest to cry harder. "It's okay," I cooed to her rubbing her back. "Who would have known I had to be the sane one for once," I said to her and kissed her temple.

Her crying had died down and she turned around again. I just let her sit against me, my body holding both our weight. "I guess I'm bathing both of us," I explained to her. "Hm, I'm sorry," she said in a whisper. She continued, "I didn't mean to, I can usually control it on my own, and I…I just lost it." I looked at the black head in front of me, "It's okay…" She leaned against me more, "Thank you," she whispered and closed her eyes.

She sat in a towel as I got her panties and pair of my boxers to wear as shorts. She put them on as I turned away, "Oh, uhh, here's a shirt," I handed it to her. I went to the bed and she followed behind me a little shy. "I'm glad to see you're better and healing properly," she said her old smile coming back slowly. "Hmm thanks, now come on you need to sleep," I commanded her to join the bed.

She lay in my arms as I cradled her, making sure she fell asleep before me. "You are not alone," I said quietly, "I'm not letting you go." I said that to her for encouragement but as well as reminder and promise to myself. She snuggled up to me and buried her face more into my chest. 'She has no idea what she does to me.'

I woke up and laid there for a while, and then I felt her moving around. She stretched her arm out and rolled to me more putting he arm across me. I heard her sigh in content she smiled and open her eyes. "Hello," I said to her in a relief to see her smile. "Morning," she said her accent peeking out as she sat up a little over me. "I don't thinks it's morning anymore," I touched her hair which surprisingly was a mess. "And it looks like you slept well," she smiled above and nodded her head. 'Her bed hair is intoxicating, I wonder how she would look,' I let that thought drift away.

* * *

'I've never seen this sincere, soft side of him. I feel lucky to be with him.' He opened his mouth to say something and closed it. His green eyes were looking at me with a searching look. He proceeded to ask me quietly, "You're suicidal, aren't you?" I looked at him and gave him a toothy smile, "Yeah, I am."

I felt him stiff and relax a little underneath me. "It's okay, I've been like this for years," I said to him with a relaxing smile and rubbing his arm a little. "Soooo…You are not afraid of dying and welcome it," he said both as a question and statement. "Pretty much! I know it's selfish of me to be like that, because the people around me. I'll try to make sure I stay even more grounded," I said to him and then looked away finishing my sentence, "for you." I played with the end of the shirt I was wearing, "I don't like seeing you hurt, I wouldn't want to picture you like that."

He moved quickly and put his hands on both sides of my face. He gave me his classic Joker smile and kissed me. I sighed when he let me go, "I missed that, can we go eat at diner?" He gave me puzzled look, "You still always have time to think of food." I got up holding his hands, "Please! I'll be good! Not exactly, well you not what I mean!"

* * *

We sat at the back of a diner as we were eating. Dan and Kiera were sitting across each other and I sat diagonal from them looking at their interactions. "Ahh! Dan you dumb fuck you ate my bacon," Kiera silently screamed at him. "I thought you weren't going to eat it, it was just there," he exclaimed stating his reason of action. Kiera reached over to have her face in front of him, "I will kill you," she said in a serious tone and picked up his burger and bit it.

"How could you," Dan said in distraught looking at his burger. I giggled to myself, "Alright kiddies, calm down. I don't want you two having a shot out! All though civilian casualties would be amusing." I smiled thinking about how people would be screaming in horror as Kiera and Dan would be shooting, and what for, all over a piece of bacon and hamburger.


	23. Chapter 23

A couple of days later and I was thinking of what to do. "Huh," I sighed to myself as I watched Kiera painting her long nails silver. "What is it hon," she asked me casually lifting her right eyebrow. "I'm bored," I said like a toddler about to throw a tantrum. "I know you are, did you want to do something," she asked sincerely moving her head to throw her hair to the back. "Do you want to rob a bank," I asked hoping she would join in on the fun. Not having done work with her in a while.

* * *

"Yes, please," I said in excitement jumping up from my spot. "When, where, when," I asked excitedly, "Can we hurt someone?" He smiled at me, "Okay, tomorrow, I just have to call some boys up," he took his phone out and started dialing someone. "Yeah, field trip, field trip," I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "This is going to being great. I'm going to go sharpen my toys," I walked away to where I had my stuff put up at. "Aww crazy ass people in love," Dan said rolling his eyes, I just shot the finger at him.

"Kid, we got to go," the Joker yelled to me to catch up. I sprinted to catch up, I caught up and walked next to him, "Sorry boss." He just took his knife out checking and putting it back up, "Don't make it habit, now let's get into the van." I sighed in delight and got inside sitting across from him in the back, Dan driving and three other guys.

"Hmmm, I remember when you were nervous to do your first kill," he said to me with nostalgic look on his face. I just tilted my head to the right side since I had my mask on. "Now look at you, doing jobs yourself and getting excited to rob a bank," he smiled like a little boy and was jumping in his seat. He started laughing, "This is going to be great!" The guy next to him started getting a little scared and the Joker laughed some more in his face, which then made me laugh in amusement.

We arrived at Gotham City Bank and we entered underground. "Alright let's load out," the man in his clean purple suit said. He waited for the men to get out then stopped me and whispered, "Are you ready for this?" I smiled under my mask, "Oh you have no idea," I said touching his arm slightly. He licked his lips, "Well okay then," he said getting off the van.

* * *

She was a little behind me on the right side as we walked and loaded the elevator. I had two guys to come into the front to block the entrance. The beeping on the elevators started going one more and, "Show time," I said my voice a little rough. "Boys, Persephone you know what to do," I said as I walked to the middle of the bank. The screams started happening as they saw me and panicking arising.

Persephone jumped over a counter and got behind a computer, her fingers typing away. 'Thank goodness for her sister-in-law teaching her some hacking skills.' She then spoke, "Fransisco, please take over that guards body with the gun." I started talking to everyone, "Ladies and gents, all I want is your money so please don't panic," I said getting close to some of the people waving my knife at them. "Alright, we are locked for a good ten minutes," Kiera said to all of us.

I looked at the guard on the floor who was being possessed. His body starting jerking a little as saliva slowly came out of his mouth and bubbled. He stopped moving then his bones started making popping and cracking noises as he got up. As he stood he took a quick breath as if he was dead for a while Kiera walked to him, "Huh, you miss me," he asked her cheeky. "Haha," she said and gently slapped his left cheek, "Can you help the boys get the money?" He walked to the back were two of the men were getting money from a vault, "Anything for you," he said walking off.

A man decided to be brave and said, "We're not afraid we won't let you get what you want!" I sighed and walked to him, I grabbed his face roughly and put my knife to his face, "And what will you do, hm?" He put a brave face on while he was shaking, "I…I…I will try to stop you and see you and that whore behind bars!" 'That just pissed me off!' I let go of his face and picked up my left hand and backed hand him real hard, "Don't you ever say that!"

* * *

I walked to where the commotion was coming from with a bag of money I filled up. I then saw blonde girl walk to where the commotion was happening five feet away from the Joker. "I like it when a man can take care of themselves," she said in a shy but I want you with self-confidence way. I walked close to her and hissed, "Stay away from him." She just looked at me and said, "I'll do what I want." I walked to the man with the purple suit and glorious green hair. I lifted my mask a little and gave him a passionate slow kiss. I took my gun out quick and shoot a man across the other side of the bank. I stopped kissing him, brought down my mask and looked at her, "Say something again, look at him and I'll disfigure your pretty little face." She backed up and as I took my knife out.

'That's what I thought!' I walked off to check on the boys, than I heard a gun shoot and his maniac laughter. Someone screamed in horror, "What I got bored and he didn't understand what I was trying to do."

I looked at the two men in masks and saw the security guard Francisco took over, "We done here?" One of the men spoke, "Yup just got to close it up." I heard a crash from where the boss was at. "It's Batman," a woman shouted. "Fuck! Here you two take the bags, Fransisco go get those two bullet cases." They rushed out as well as I did.

I turned to see Batman getting closer to the Joker who started laughing. Then he saw me, "Persephone," he said with his rough voice. 'Shit what do I do?!' I threw a grenade that I made back at Joker's place not too long ago. 'Please work, please work.' As it hit the ground and hit his foot it made a sizzle noise. It then exploded letting out a bubble looking substance and then within five seconds it froze. 'Yes! It worked,' I caught myself dancing a little. I felt a slight yank on my arm, "Let's go," the Joker said in a rush a tone.

I rushed behind him and saw Batman was distracted trying to get his legs unstuck. We ran down the stairs instead and made it to the van, "Step on it Dan," the Joker commanded. I looked out the window to see the guards' body was on the floor and got up confused. 'Good, he left.' We drove off, "What happened," Dan asked turning back to look at him. "The Bat showed up, he's a lot of fun," he said his smile reaching to his ears. "Oh, we got the money though," he explained, "Drop these three guys off first."

The men got dropped them off and the Joker reminded them that they knew what to do with the money. I sighed in delight and took my mask off. "And you," the Joker said with a threatening tone grabbing me. 'Did I do something wrong!' He pulled me into his lap, "You did a great job, even if you did kill someone!"


End file.
